Le sauveur
by Celikwi
Summary: Ne tiens pas compte de la fin du tome 7. Après la guerre, Harry s'enfonce dans une dépression sans nom qui pourra l'aider à s'en sortir ? désolée je suis pas douée pour les résumés
1. Prologue

Titre : Le sauveur

Auteur : Celikwi

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling.

Couple : Ce sera toujours un HPDM avec moi!

Genre : Drame

Raiting : dans le doute je vais mettre T

Résumé : (ne tiens pas compte de la fin du tome 7) Après la guerre, Harry s'enfonce dans une dépression sans nom qui pourra l'aider à s'en sortir ? (désolée je suis pas douée pour les résumés)

Note de l'auteur : ATTENTION ceci est un slash mettant donc homophobe s'abstenir! Toutefois je tiens à prevenir qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon!

**Le sauveur**

**Prologue**

La guerre cessa par la victoire inespérée du Survivant sur le Mage Noir. Après la joie de se sentir enfin libéré de toute menace, le monde sorcier put pleurer. Pleurer sur tous les êtres chers à jamais disparus ! De cette longue période de deuil s'en est suivi une phase de reconstruction à la fois matérielle et psychologique. Parce qu'une guerre comme celle-ci laisse de profondes entailles qui ne peuvent cicatriser qu'à force de volonté, de courage, de force et d'amour !

Poudlard fut rebâti. La dernière bataille ayant fait beaucoup de ravages, il fallut deux longues années afin de permettre à la célèbre école de renaître de ses cendres tel le phoenix. Le château fut agrandi et un mémorial construit dans le parc en souvenir des personnes mortes au combat. La nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagal, put rouvrir les portes de l'école et, de nouveau, on entendit les cris de joie venant des nouveaux élèves faisant écho à ceux des anciens en des jours bienheureux !

Pour certains, même si la guerre avait apporté son lot de tristesse, la vie « d'après » fut une grande amélioration. Ainsi, Drago Malfoy fut reconnu par le nouveau ministre de la magie et ex-auror, Kingsley, comme espion de l'ordre du Phoenix et son rôle dans la défaite du Mage Noir fut récompensée. Mais sa plus grande satisfaction fut, outre la mort de son père violent, de pouvoir devenir auror et de pourchasser les Mangemorts.

Pour nos trois compères, la reconstruction fut plus douloureuse!

Ron, ayant perdu l'un de ces frères, eut du mal à s'en remettre malgré l'aide de sa petite amie. Ils se sont séparés. Ron aida son frère Georges à la boutique mais la nuit, hanté par ses propres démons, il buvait. Pour oublier, pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus avoir de regrets vis-à-vis de sa rupture avec Hermione. Mais lorsque cette dernière vint un jour à Pré-au-Lard accompagné d'un jeune homme plutôt séduisant, Ron décida de se reprendre en main afin de reconquérir l'élue de son coeur. Il partit à Ste Mangouste suivre une cure de désintoxication et, au bout d'une semaine(ndla bah oui dans le monde des sorciers il existe des potions vachement plus efficaces que les méthodes employées chez les moldus pour la désintox), il put faire sa septième année en accéléré et faire une formation pour devenir auror. Armé de tout son courage et de sa nouvelle vie, il fit une cour acharnée à sa dulcinée qui n'attendait que ça !

Hermione, après la séparation, s'était replongée dans les études pour oublier sa peine et devint professeur de Métamorphose dans son ancienne école ainsi que directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Le jour où Ron la vit à Pré-au -Lard, elle accompagnait le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la magie afin de lui faire visiter les alentours du château en tout bien tout honneur puisque lui était gay (ce que Ron apprit par la suite à son plus grand soulagement !) Mais elle espérait en secret, s'en étant confié à son meilleur ami, retrouver celui qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur et ce n'est pas sans quelques pensées calculatrices qu'elle avait proposé à son collègue de l'emmener découvrir Pré-au-Lard et ses environs. Et son plan avait fonctionné mieux qu'elle ne l'espérait. Après avoir fait languir son prétendant pendant deux longues années, Ron et elle se marièrent. Un an après leur mariage, naquit leur premier enfant : Fred Ronald Weasley.

Le parrain de celui-ci, Harry, fut marqué bien plus que ce que ses amis ne l'imaginaient. Il avait tué ! Même s'il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, même si celui-ci lui vouait une reconnaissance sans borne, même si Voldemort était le mal incarné, il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité, de honte voire même de dégoût envers lui-même. Il essaya tout de même de se maintenir à flot tant bien que mal. Il devint auror également et demanda la main de Ginny mais finalement ils ne se marièrent pas. Ils se rendirent compte suffisamment tôt que leurs sentiments mutuels n'allaient pas au-delà d'une amitié fraternelle forte pour ne pas commettre l'erreur de se marier et de se faire souffrir inutilement. Ginny devint sa confidente mais il ne put se résoudre à lui avouer ses peurs et se laissa envahir par ses propres démons. Ni Ginny, ni Hermione, ni Ron ne le virent entrer dans les spirales d'une dépression sans nom d'où nul ne pouvait plus le sortir.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait maintenant six ans que la guerre était finie et deux ans qu'il était devenu auror. Le vif d'or-réveil sur sa table de chevet lui indiquait avec insistance qu'il était temps de penser à se lever. Mais, comme tous les matins, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever. Après le meurtre qu'il avait commis, le visage de sa victime continuait de le hanter de jour comme de nuit. Certes sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne lui faisait plus mal et avait commencé à disparaître, mais une autre blessure continuait de suinter. Une blessure qui ne se voyait pas comme celle sur son front mais que lui pouvait sentir s'écouler dans le moindre de ses pores, dans chacune de ses pensées, dans chacun de ses gestes. Le Mage Noir n'était plus mais lui était devenu un assassin reconnu et aimé ! Quelle ironie ! Pour avoir vaincu le mal, il avait reçu récompense et honneur, mais pour avoir tué un homme, au ministère ils n'avaient rien dit, pire ils l'avaient félicité. Depuis cette victoire, le monde des sorciers ne cessait de le traiter avec respect et déférence.

Alors que le réveil chantait à nouveau ce qu'Harry appelait la complainte du matin, celui-ci poussa un soupir:

« Allez, dans la douche au moins ça me réveillera à défaut de me changer les idées. »

Il se dirigea alors vers sa salle de bain d'un pas traînant. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver.

Harry savait que s'il ne se reprenait pas, il finirait par sombrer définitivement. Peut-être était-ce même déjà trop tard. Il s'était engagé depuis trop longtemps dans une routine pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Il avait besoin d'aide, il le savait. Mais vers qui se tourner ? Hermione et Ron ? Ils avaient leurs propres démons à surmonter et, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur imposer sa douleur (ndla raaaahhh lui et sa foutue manie de toujours penser aux autres !). Quand au monde magique, il ne comprenait pas ses réactions, ses sentiments : c'était le sauveur après tout !

Il avait même tenté d'autres approches. Il était allé voir un spécialiste moldu. Mais malgré toutes les séances qu'il avait eu, il continuait sa descente aux enfers – en même temps difficile d'expliquer au psy qu'il avait tué un homme pour le bien de la communauté sorcière et moldue, il l'aurait fait interner. Il avait eu plusieurs aventures également, trop nombreuses pour les compter et trop dans un état second pour s'en souvenir, avec des femmes comme avec des hommes, puis seulement avec des hommes. Et oui, après Cho, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était bisexuel voire gay. Mais, son âme tout comme son cœur restait figé dans le passé, dans la honte et il n'avait pu trouver le bonheur avec aucune de ces relations. En même temps, ça n'avait pas marché avec Ginny alors comment cela aurait-il pu fonctionner avec des étrangers ? Eux s'attachaient à lui mais, comme ils n'avaient aucun retour de leurs sentiments par Harry, ils rompaient. Jamais lui, toujours eux. Harry était bien trop lâche dans ces cas-là et malgré lui il espérait que ses sentiments changeraient, avec le temps. Bientôt les aventures devinrent uniquement des rencontres fortuites, amants d'un soir. Pas de lendemain. Pas d'avenir à deux possible. En même temps, il ne voyait plus son propre avenir. Puis plus de plaisir, plus d'envie non plus, donc plus d'amants. Plus de vie sentimentale ni sexuelle. Il s'en fichait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas ... non, ça ne le dérangeait plus.

Ne trouvant plus aucune solution et ayant perdu son légendaire courage de Gryffondor, il s'était laissé emporter vers le néant. Il était devenu auror malgré son échec volontaire à l'examen parce qu'il était l'Elu. Depuis, chaque jour, à chaque mission où il partait à la recherche des mangemorts, il espérait, non il désirait que la mort vienne le chercher à son tour. Et il faisait tout pour, chaque fois prenant des risques inutiles – bien sûr sans mettre en danger un seul de ses collègues – mais chaque fois la mort ne venait pas. Et chaque fois on le félicitait. Personne ne voyait l'appel au secours qu'il lançait à ces moments-là.

La chasse aux mangemorts était peu à peu devenue obsolète puisque ceux-ci étaient maintenant en grande partie emprisonnés ou morts. Mais l'envie d'en finir avec la vie était toujours là. Pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas le courage, alors comme tous les matins, il se levait sans envie, prenait une douche, un café pour finir de se réveiller puis allait au travail, remplissait de la paperasse toute la journée avec une pause le midi où il mangeait « sur le pouce » à son bureau, et, en fin de journée rentrait chez lui tranquillement, seul avec son agonie mentale. Et c'était sur ces pensées qu'il se couchait. Non pour l'instant il n'avait pas le courage de se suicider mais tôt ou tard l'idée deviendra inéluctable. D'ici quelques années, quelques mois, semaines ou jours sa dépression serait telle qu'il ne pourrait finalement plus se relever. Il se faisait violence contre lui-même mais, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son attitude empirait. Il devenait verbalement violent avec ses collègues, ses amis, ses proches et même avec ceux qui l'abordaient pour un renseignement voire même avec les criminels il devenait violent physiquement. Mais chaque fois dans ces cas-là, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Ces accès de violence avaient toujours un lien directe avec la vision du « meurtre ». De même, lorsqu'il se mutilait les bras par de fines entailles, il n'en prenait conscience que lorsqu'il voyait les cicatrices après coup. Alors oui, le suicide était la fin de tous ses maux. Sa fin.

A présent, il attendait, sans trop espérer tout de même, que quelqu'un remarque sa profonde détresse et lui tende la main. Que quelqu'un le tire de ces méandres et le ramène vers la lumière. Il attendait que quelqu'un le fasse à nouveau sourire car, il s'en était bien rendu compte, il lui était maintenant impossible de sourire ainsi que rire, il n'en était plus capable. Oui, il est vrai qu'un léger trait de sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres parfois sur une plaisanterie de Ron ou sur une anecdote mais ce n'était pas un sourire franc ni un éclat. Il les considérait lui-même plus comme une hypocrisie de sa part. Toujours et encore son défaut de vouloir protéger les autres. Alors il attendait cette personne qui par miracle le sortirait de cet état cataleptique dans lequel il s'était volontairement plongé. Et alors il continuait cette routine de toujours : lever, habiller, manger, travailler, coucher. Et aujourd'hui encore il partait au travail sans volonté. Et aujourd'hui encore l'espoir de trouver cet être salvateur s'amenuisait. Et il continuait d'être emporté dans cette spirale. D'ailleurs qui pourrait le sauver ? Un étranger ? Comment dans ce cas ? Beaucoup ont essayé sans résultat. Ses amis ? Eux aussi ont voulu l'aider mais ils ont fini par baisser les bras. Mais alors qui ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**** Je mets ce nouveau chapitre le lendemain du premier mais les suivants seront postés toutes les semaines sauf en cas de retard dans l'écriture. En fait pour tout avouer, je suis un peu en retard et je n'ai que 2 chapitres en plus de celui-ci d'écrits. Mais là je suis un peu en « panne » pour écrire le chapitre 5 (pas en panne d'inspiration non je sais très bien ce que je veux y dire mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas encore comment « organiser » les informations qui seront y seront contenues mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m'y remettre!!)**

**Note 2 :**** A l'origine cette fic ne devait contenir que 7 ou 8 chapitres mais finalement je pense arriver à une bonne dizaine voire quinzaine si ce n'est plus (au vu des idées qui me viennent au fur et à mesure!) Et puis ça dependra aussi de vous si vous en voulez plus ou pas si cette fic vous plaît!**

**Note 3 :**** Cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon! C'est ma toute première fic et je ne me sens pas encore d'en faire mais qui sais peut-être dans mes prochaines! Si vous en redemandez gentiment!**

**RAR :**** Merci à helene qui m'a donné ma première review (et unique par la même occasion pas que je m'en plaigne mais j'espère que j'en aurais d'autres) Pour répondre à ta question non tu n'es pas trop curieuse. Il est vrai que j'ai un peu laisé de côté cette explication toute simple si on y réfléchit bien (enfin simple pour moi vu que je suis l'auteur!) Si Draco n'a pas vu avant l'état de Harry c'est tout pour plusieurs raisons simples : la dépression de notre brun balafré international c'est installée progressivement, de plus même s'ils ont suivi les même études Harry, qui avait volontairement foiré ses examens, avait également séché bon nombre de cours. De plus, il y avait les stages de formations qui les empêchaient de se voir. Et enfin, s'ils font le même métier, comme vous l'apprendrez dans ce chapitre, ils ne font pas partie de la même équipe!**

**Voilà! Maintenant place à l'histoire!**

**Chapitre 2**

« Et merde ! Par Merlin, je suis encore en retard ! »

Comme tous les matins, surtout après une nuit de débauche comme il avait eu la veille, Draco n'avait pas eu envie de se lever. Car, bien que son amant était parti depuis longtemps, pendant son sommeil les fantasmes allaient bon train, mettant en scène un bel apollon, de préférence brun aux yeux émeraudes. Toujours. Après tout il était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy méritait le meilleur ! Même s'il était gay !

Il s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité à Poudlard lorsque son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini était devenu disons ... plus proche qu'un ami ! Draco avait bien remarqué que les coups d'œil remplis de désir venant des filles, toutes maisons confondues, ne faisaient que flatter son ego d'héritier de la famille Malfoy. Mais quand Blaise lui avait fait à son tour des avances, il avait cru perdre la raison. Son corps criait d'envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec son ami, mais son esprit d'aristocrate lui interdisait toutes pensées impures. Parce que, selon la famille Malfoy, avoir des pensées érotiques envers quelqu'un du même sexe était malsain. Autant l'homosexualité était fort bien acceptée chez les sorciers, autant chez certaines familles issues d'une longue lignée de sorciers le sujet était encore tabou.

Quand il avait finalement cédé à la volonté de son corps, il n'avait pas regretté. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Leur histoire avait commencée lors de leur quatrième année au sein de l'école et s'était terminée l'année suivante par divergence d'opinion. En effet, Blaise était devenu un fervent disciple du Mage Noir alors que Draco n'était devenu mangemort que par obligation, son père ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix ! Finalement, lors de sa sixième année, il était devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix pas seulement parce qu'il avait peur de Voldemort et de ses idées mais aussi parce qu'il ressentait de nouveau une attirance pour un autre garçon et pas n'importe lequel ! Son pire ennemi ! Le postulant au titre de « Grand Sauveur du monde sorcier ! » Le dénommé Harry Potter, grand héros de ces fantasmes nocturnes et autres rêves érotiques.

À bien y réfléchir, il était attiré par le brun depuis très longtemps ! Quand il lui avait proposé son amitié au début de leur première année à Poudlard, il l'avait fait sans réfléchir, par impulsion. Il avait simplement eu envie de se rapprocher du jeune garçon, mais à onze ans il est difficile de comprendre ce genre de chose. Il avait donc, à l'époque, expliqué à son père qu'il avait essayé de le rallier de son côté. De même, l'immense déception qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Harry avait refusé de devenir son ami, il l'avait pris comme un coup à sa fierté de Malfoy. Alors il l'avait haï. Puis la haine s'était transformée. Il n'insultait plus le brun par vengeance mais parce qu'il voulait attirer son attention. Et il avait si bien réussi qu'au cours de leur sixième année, sa Némésis le poursuivait dans les couloirs quand lui avait besoin d'être tranquille pour accomplir sa mission à savoir tuer Dumbledore comme lui avait demandé Voldemort ! Le jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui serait impossible d'assassiner le directeur, Harry l'avait retrouvé dans les toilettes condamnées du troisième (?) étage. Il l'avait de nouveau insulté, la force de l'habitude, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se confier enfin à quelqu'un, se confier à lui et changer de camp. Avant qu'il ait pu s'excuser et lui demander de l'aider, Harry lui avait jeté le sort du Sectum Sempra. La douleur l'avait alors envahi. La douleur physique due à toutes ses blessures et au sang qui s'en écoulait, et la douleur du cœur car il s'était alors rendu compte de ses réels sentiments envers le brun : il l'aimait !

Par la suite, Rogue lui avait confié, devant sa détresse, qu'il était un espion pour Dumbledore et l'ordre du Phœnix. Alors Drago en était devenu un à son tour. Le directeur et son parrain s'étaient arrangés en se qui concernait sa mission pour Voldemort. Comme avait dit Sévérus : « Etant sous le sort de Fidélis à la demande de Narcissa, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire quoi que se soit. » Et en effet, un soir, après qu'il ait fait passer les mangemorts dans le collège, Drago avait attaqué Dumbledore sur la plus haute tour du château – à la demande de celui-ci – le directeur lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux. Ne comprenant pas le but de ce geste, Drago avait de nouveau accepté de faire partie de l'ordre. Il avait compris après coup que Harry était présent également sur la tour et que le directeur avait fait cette manoeuvre pour que le brun sache que Drago était des leurs (ndla : l'esprit tordu de Dumbledore!!). Ce qui avait ainsi permis à Drago de se rapprocher de son ex-Némésis. Et Rogue était devenu l'assassin officiel de Dumbledore.

Après la mort de Voldemort et de son père, il avait fait ses études en même temps que Harry et était devenu auror toujours pour se rapprocher de lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvaient se voir assez souvent à son goût, le brun avait échoué à l'examen en plus du fait qu'il avait séché pratiquement tous les cours. De plus, même si aujourd'hui ils étaient tous les deux aurors, ils ne faisaient pas parti de la même équipe. Enfin, si sa demande de mutation était acceptée, il finirait par travailler avec lui. Et puis au moins, ils étaient passés d'ennemis à « amis ».

Mais l'état de Harry l'inquiétait. Depuis quelque temps, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus violent aux dires des collègues – et surtout de la belette (ndla : bah oui les habitudes ont la vie dure) – et lorsque Drago le croisait dans les couloirs du ministère, il remarquait bien la fatigue et la tristesse dans le regard du brun. Il pensait qu'au moins avec Ginny Weasley ça marcherait, mais quand il avait vu le couple se séparer après quelque mois de vie commune, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que ça ne tournait pas rond dans la tête du brun. Puis ensuite il y avait eu les rumeurs comme quoi le Survivant était gay – ce qui l'arrangeait bien en soi. Rumeurs par la suite confirmées par l'intéressé lui-même lorsque la belette – finalement il lui était d'une certaine aide sans le vouloir celui-là – avait insisté pour connaître les véritables raisons de la rupture du brun avec Ginny. Ce jour-là avait était mémorable pour Drago ! D'abord voir la belette se faire casser la gueule par son meilleur ami avait été un moment assez « drôle ». Ensuite c'était lui qui avait essayé de retenir Harry, pouvant ainsi sentir son parfum de pêche, et ensuite la révélation comme quoi il aurait peut-être enfin la chance de faire de ce dernier son amant, il y avait de quoi sauter au plafond. Malgré tout, cet accès de violence envers un proche n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Drago et, foi de Malfoy, il finirait par savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez le brun et s'il pouvait sortir ce dernier de cette dépression – parce que de son point de vue ça ressemblait ni plus ni moins à une dépression – il pourrait peut-être enfin lui déclarer son amour !

Encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à l'heure au travail, ce qui pour l'instant n'était pas gagné. Après une douche, un habillage et un petit déjeuner rapides – une heure et demie au total quand même pour faire tout ça un Malfoy reste classe à tout moment – il put enfin partir pour le ministère, des idées de sauvetage du héros plein la tête !

_A suivre._

_Please review! Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez je ne peux pas savoir si vous voulez la suite ou non! (j'espère que oui!)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Le sauveur

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Rating :** T après tout c'est une relation homosexuelle même si ya pas de lemon !

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Paring :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne donc ça reste un couple Harry / Drago.

_**Citation : S'il doit y avoir la guerre qu'elle ait lieu de mon temps afin que mon enfant puisse connaître la paix. (Thomas Pain)**_

**Note de l'auteur :**Désolée pour l'énorme retard de cette fiction mais en fait j'ai eu l'idée d'une autre fic (que certaines personnes ont sûrement déjà lue) et j'ai voulu la finir avant de revenir à celle-ci. Pour ceux que ça intéresse l'autre fiction que j'ai écrite, publiée et qui est complète s'appelle « Une semaine chez les moldus ». Enfin le problème ne se reproduira pas, j'ai bien une nouvelle idée pour un one-shot mais je vais d'abord attendre d'avoir fini « Le sauveur » (le titre ne me plait vraiment pas) avant de m'y mettre.

**Note 2 :**Je vais arrêter de faire des suppositions sur le nombres de chapitres que contiendra cette fic parce qu'au final, j'en sais rien du tout ! Une chaose est sûre, il n'y en aura pas plus de 20 ! Quant aux parutions ça dépendra encore est toujours de ma vitesse d'écriture (et de mon inspiration aussi accessoirement)

**Note 3 :**Cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon! Si vous en voulez un allez voir dans « Une semaine chez les moldus » de même cette fic est un drame, si vous voulez quelque chose de plus joyeux je vous renvoie sur 'autre fic !

**RAR :**_ça sera une réponse commune à tous (désolée pas trop le temps de répondre au cas par cas) mais en tout cas_**_ Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements !_** _Alors oui Drago va ramer, oui ils vont tous les deux s'en prendre pleins la tronche mais en même temps un Drarry sans coup de gueule ni coup de poing ou dispute n'est pas vraiment un Drarry ?! Pareil un Drarry avec que du sexe c'est sympa mais la j'ai quand même clairement afficher qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon donc à quoi bon faire un Drarry si ya pas de sexe sinon en y mettant des sentiments ? (sans tomber non plus dans le guimauve hein !!) Enfin quand à savoir s'il y aura des beignets à la cantine ... la suite dans les prochains épisodes (pas folle non plus je vais pas tout vous révéler non plus !) Juste un petit mot pour vous prevenir : vous me trouver sadique ? Vous n'avez encore rien vu !! Niarkniarkniark !_

**Voilà! Maintenant place à l'histoire!**

**Chapitre 3**

Harry et Drago étaient arrivés tous les deux en même temps par le réseau des cheminettes.

« Malfoy, salua le brun.

- Harry, répondit le blond.

Devant le sourcil levé du premier, le blond continua :

- Depuis le temps qu'on se côtoie, il faudrait songer à nous appeler par nos prénoms, non? »

Après avoir regardé Drago d'un air mi-curieux, mi-surpris, Harry avait tout simplement haussé les épaules. Après tout, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait !

Drago quant à lui jubilait : un pas de plus pour se rapprocher ! Il n'avait ainsi pas remarqué le haussement d'épaules indifférent de son vis-à-vis.

Mais ils furent vite interrompus dans leur simili de conversation, par l'arrivée bruyante d'un rouquin essoufflé :

« Harry ! Malfoy ! Hurlait Ron.

- Oui, la bel... Weasley, se reprit Drago. S'il commençait à insulter le meilleur ami de Harry devant ce dernier, le pas qu'il venait juste de faire n'aurait servi à rien. Mais les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces :

- À courir comme un dératé tu vas frôler la crise cardiaque vieux !

- Hahaha, très drôle la fouine ! Ironisa Ron. Mais là n'est pas le plus important ! Kingsley vous cherche tous les deux et vous attend dans son bureau ! »

Après s'être regardés rapidement, Harry et Drago étaient partis d'un pas précipité vers le bureau de Kingsley, suivis de près par le rouquin. Si le ministre en personne les cherchait, c'est que l'affaire était grave !

Arrivés devant le bureau, Ron les avait laissé pour rejoindre le sien. Tout au long du chemin, le brun et le blond l'avaient questionné pour savoir ce que leur voulait Kingsley. Mais le rouquin n'en avait aucune idée, on lui avait juste demandé de les attendre et de leur transmettre le message. Une fois Ron parti, Harry avait alors frappé à la porte qui s'était ouverte sur un grand homme noir, d'allure distinguée cachant une carrure d'athlète due aux années passées en tant qu'auror. Dès le premier regard, le ministre imposait le respect, contrairement à son prédécesseur. Par contre, l'état du bureau en lui-même laissait à désirer. En effet, en parfait opposé à celui de Fudge, le bureau de Kingsley était jonché de papier et de dossiers en tout genre : « Je suis fait pour l'action et j'y suis habitué, mais la paperasserie c'est pas pour moi ! » dixit le nouvel habitant des lieux.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! Vous avez fait vite je vous en remercie ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais aller droit au but ! Installez-vous !

- Ça à l'air sérieux dites-moi ! L'interrompit toutefois Drago tandis qu'Harry et lui tentaient de s'installer dans des fauteuils face au ministre. Tentaient parce que le désordre environnant atteignait les moindres recoins de la pièce y compris les fauteuils.

- Et ça l'est ! Il y a quelque temps, une série de cambriolage a eu lieu dans les dépôts du ministère.

- Attendez ! De quels dépôts parlez-vous ?

- Ceux où sont stockés les marchandises confisquées dans les magasins de l'allée des embrumes et lors des perquisitions aux domiciles des mangemorts aujourd'hui sous les verrous.

- Quoi ?? » répondirent en même temps Harry et Drago. Les perquisitions dans les magasins de magie noire avait duré six longs mois, durant lesquels ils avaient dû affrontés le mécontentement des vendeurs et propriétaires des magasins mais également les attaques des quelques mangemorts qui leur avaient échappés jusque-là en alternant les surveillances et les « pillages » comme les appelait Drago. Ensuite, il avait fallu faire l'inventaire puis classer et ranger pendant quatre mois encore. Autant dire que, pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient tous très peu dormi. Heureusement pour lui, son équipe n'avait pas été chargée des perquisitions chez les mangemorts, c'était celle de Harry qui s'en était occupé. Mais à choisir, le blond pensait que la chasse aux détraqueurs et le ménage dans la prison d'Azkaban avaient été plus éreintants physiquement et moralement : tout le monde le traitait de traître à son nom et à son rang et il devait alors aussi parer les tentatives de meurtre qu'il subissait régulièrement. Ces souvenirs firent frissonner le blond sous les regards perplexes de Kingsley et du survivant.

« Euh … ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Y'a plus urgent au fait que j'ai sûrement attrapé un coup de froid vous ne croyez pas ? Tenta de se justifier Drago.

- Vous avez raison Mr Malfoy, reprit Kingsley. Pour en revenir à notre affaire, tous ces cambriolages ont été rondement menés, je dois l'avouer ! Il n'y a eu aucun blessé et les gardes ont juste été endormis. Le ou les coupables devaient certainement connaître les horaires des relèves. De plus, nous n'avons trouvé aucune signature magique ce qui laisserait à penser que se sont des moldus qui ont fait le coup mais les sorts que nous avions placés empêchent ces derniers de voir nos bâtiments.

- Et qu'ont-ils voler ?

- J'allais y venir ! Les voleurs, on va supposer qu'ils étaient plusieurs, savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils cherchaient et où les trouver ! Tout était resté dans le même état que le jour où nous avons définitivement fini de classer toutes ces marchandises. S'il n'y avait pas ces inventaires hebdomadaires nous n'aurions jamais su que quelque chose avait été volé ! Grand merci à Mr Weasley et ses idées farfelues ! sourit Kingsley en repensant à l'acharnement voire le harcèlement dont avait fait preuve Percy Weasley. Quant à votre question, Mr Malfoy, vous trouverez tous les objets volés sur cette liste. »

Sur ces mots, le ministre remit aux deux aurors un parchemin. Enfin après avoir chercher pendant quelques minutes dans le fouillis recouvrant son bureau.

« Des indices ont-ils été trouvés sur les lieux qui permettraient d'identifier les cambrioleurs ? demanda alors Drago.

- Malheureusement aucun, ils étaient très bien organisés. Nous sommes dans une impasse c'est pour cela que je m'adresse à vous deux. Il va de soi que vous devrez rester discret, cette affaire ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Personne ne doit savoir que quelqu'un a réussi à pénétrer dans nos entrepôts cela pourrait créer la panique dans le monde sorcier ! Vous pourrez demander l'aide des personnes dont vous aurez besoin dans les cas d'extrême urgence mais pour le reste de l'enquête vous serez seuls ! D'autres questions ? »

Harry qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit un mot se décida alors à parler :

« Moi oui ! Pourquoi dois-je travailler avec lui ? dit-il en désignant le blond du pouce ce qui rendit triste celui-ci parce que Harryne voulait même pas le regarder. Je pourrais tout aussi bien travailler avec Ron !

- Non Mr Potter ! Même si je respecte votre travail à vous et Mr Weasley, vos enquêtes se déroulent toujours de la même façon : vous agissez et APRES vous réfléchissez ! Je viens de vous dire que cette affaire devait rester discrète et à défaut secrète, les méthodes d'enquêtes de Mr Malfoy sont différentes des vôtres mais aussi complémentaires. Je suis sûr que vous mènerez à bien cette affaire TOUS LES DEUX ! _Enfin si vous arriver à mettre de côté vos anciennes querelles_ pensa le ministre, mais ça il n'allait pas le leur dire, il ne voulait vexer aucun des deux et il avait trop besoin d'eux. Et puis comme Mr Malfoy a fait la demande pour rejoindre votre équipe Mr Potter, reprit Kingsley, je pourrait tester vos compétences ensemble ! De plus, je dois vous avouer que suite à cette demande, qui m'a tout d'abord surpris, j'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai dans l'idée de composer une unité d'élite avec mes deux meilleurs aurors c'est-à-dire vous deux. Considérez donc cette mission comme une mission-test pour une future promotion avec augmentation du salaire cela va de soi !

Alors que le ministre congédiait les deux aurors pour faire place au rendez-vous suivant, Harry pensait qu'il touchait désormais le fond de sa dépression à devoir travailler avec son ancienne Némésis tandis que Drago jubilait : sa mutation avait été avancée, il allait ainsi pouvoir sortir l'homme de sa vie de sa dépression et lui faire une cour digne de ce nom.

_A suivre._

_Please review! Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez je ne peux pas savoir si vous voulez la suite ou non! (j'espère que oui!)_


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Le sauveur

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Rating :** T après tout c'est une relation homosexuelle même si ya pas de lemon !

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Paring :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne donc ça reste un couple Harry / Drago.

_**Citation : S'il doit y avoir la guerre qu'elle ait lieu de mon temps afin que mon enfant puisse connaître la paix. (Thomas Pain)**_

**Note de l'auteur :**Encore une fois désolée pour la semaine de retard ! Le chapitre est prêt depuis très longtemps mais malheureusement depuis une semaine je n'avais plus internet !! Une horreur ! Moi qui tous les soirs en rentrant du boulot me détends en lisant une petite fic je pouvais plus !! Je vous le dis un cauchemar !! Mais bon le problème est résolu (pour l'instant ! L'autre souci est que le chapitre 5 n'est pas encore écrit mais chut !)

**Note 2 :**Cette fic ne contiendra pas de lemon! Si vous en voulez un allez voir dans « Une semaine chez les moldus » de même cette fic est un drame, si vous voulez quelque chose de plus joyeux je vous renvoie sur 'autre fic !

**Voilà! Maintenant place à l'histoire!**

**Chapitre 4**

Harry et Drago, après être sortis du bureau du ministre, s'étaient retrouvés dans celui du blond. Harry devait admettre que celui-ci l'avait décoré avec goût. En effet, malgré le peu d'espace que le ministère leur accordait pour travailler, Malfoy avait su le gérer au mieux : le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée était devenu une bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient remplies de livres en tous genres et de toutes tailles ainsi que de dossiers et de parchemins. Le bureau de couleur noire, sûrement en ébène pensait Harry, se trouvait au fond de la pièce à droite de l'entrée et derrière on pouvait voir d'autres étagères remplies de dossiers. Les fauteuils en cuirs verts avaient l'air confortable de même le canapé qui longeait le mur de l'entrée. Il y régnait un ordre agréable et l'ambiance qui se dégageait de se bureau était quelque peu froide mais surtout reposante, calme. Jamais Harry n'aurai pu imaginer que Malfoy pouvait dégager un tel sentiment. C'était pour lui une totale surprise. Et en parlant de surprise :

« Alors comme ça tu veux changer d'équipe ? Demanda Harry alors que cette partie de conversation avec le ministre lui revenait en mémoire, en aurais-tu marre des gratte-papiers qui te servent de collègues?

- Euh ... je ... pas du tout ! » Réussit à dire Drago une fois la surprise passée. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau du ministre, il était resté plongé dans ses pensées : il allait enfin pouvoir faire équipe avec le survivant, il avait enfin l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui et de l'aider à le sortir de sa dépression ! Encore mieux, s'ils réussissaient ensemble cette mission, ils feraient équipe définitivement. Complètement perdu dans ses reflexions, il avait à peine remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à son bureau et Harry venait de le réveiller par la seule question qu'il aurait préféré éviter pour le moment. Donc un peu pris au dépourvu, sur le coup il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Une grande première pour un Malfoy ! Mais il se repris rapidement :

« En fait si ! Je m'emmerde avec ces gratte-papiers comme tu dis j'ai besoin d'un peu d'action ! Après avoir été espion pour l'ordre pendant deux ans j'avais besoin de calme mais là c'est TROP calme ! Et puis comme l'a dit Kingsley, votre équipe aurait bien besoin d'un cerveau qui vous aiderait à réfléchir avant d'agir !

- Et tu te considères si intelligent pour envisager devenir un « cerveau » pour notre équipe ! Non mais tu rêves ! On a très bien réussi jusqu'ici à mener nos missions sans toi ! Pas question de se voir refourguer un petit con arrogant dans ton genre qui ne sais pas être avec les autres qu'en les regardant de haut ! Dans notre équipe, on se considère tous comme égaux, pas la peine que tu viennes si c'est pour y foutre ta merde ! » Tout en disant cela, Harry avait senti une bouffée de haine montée en lui, mais différente de celle qu'il ressentait depuis ces dernières années. Non, c'était à la fois différent et familier. Comme s'il était revenu au temps de Poudlard avant que la guerre ne prenne son innocence à jamais.

Drago, quant à lui, avait bien remarqué cette lueur dans les yeux de son ancienne Némésis. Elle était faible et furtive mais elle était bien là. Une lueur qui lui donnait l'espoir que ces magnifiques yeux pouvaient montrer autre chose que du vide : ils pouvaient refléter la vie ! Il l'avait bien sûr reconnue comme étant une lueur de haine mais c'était la même haine que celle qu'ils éprouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore insouciants, lors de leurs études à Poudlard. _Alors comme ça il te faut juste quelques sarcasmes et autres disputes comme au bon vieux temps pour que tu te sentes de nouveau en vie ?! Eh bien soit ! Dans ce cas je vais rallumer le feu de notre haine pour raviver la flamme de ta vie. Une fois que tu te sentiras revivre je te ferai découvrir que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas! Que je me ferai un paisir de t'aider à franchir !_ À ces pensées, Drago eut un rictus, un de ceux dont il était si friand « avant ». Ce sourire narquois n'était pas passé inaperçu chez Harry qui, à cette vue, avait senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Et quelque part au fond de lui, une pointe d'espoir de s'en sortir avait rejaillit. Alors il avait attendu avec une certaine impatience la réplique du blond qui n'avait pas tardé :

« En tout qu'à il y a certainement plus d'intelligence dans mon cerveau que dans le tien ! Car MOI au moins je ne m'arrête pas à des préjugés de collégiens ! Si tu ne vois pas plus loin que ma ressemblance physique avec un être que je ne peux qualifier que comme un géniteur, c'est que tu n'as finalement pas mûri ou alors tu as de la merde dans les yeux POTTER ! Ou peut-être même que le sort qu'on t'a lancé pour corriger ta vision t'as rendu aveugle! »

Et Harry avait souri. Un vrai sourire, pas comme ces grimaces forcées qu'il faisait pour rassurer ses amis. Non. Son premier véritable sourire depuis des années, de trop nombreuses années qui lui paraissaient une éternité. Et pour tous les deux, pour ces deux hommes qui avaient grandis trop vite et n'avaient pas profité pleinement de leur adolescence à cause de la guerre, le mot « espoir » reprennait enfin un sens. Et ils se regardaient. Ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre pour retrouver un passé, y voir un présent et espérer tout simplement un avenir. Harry prit alors conscience qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir l'âme brisée par cette guerre. Oui la blessure et la tristesse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son acien ennemi le lui avait fait comprendre. L'homme en face de lui avait été brisé, rompu mais il avait gardé l'espoir, celui-ci avait était faible certainement mais, aujourd'hui, Harry pouvait le voir renaître dans ces deux orbes grises et cela était grâce à lui. Alors peut-être que cette mission avec Malfoy allait finalement l'aider à faire grandir l'espoir qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Pour cela, il se devait de laissait sa chance au blond, là où d'autres avaient échoué.

« Bon, alors je vais essayer de vois plus loin que mon nez et faire preuve d'intelligence en mettant de côté mes préjugés d'adolescent comme tu dis si bien pour mener à bien cette enquête et qui sais peut-être feront nous des étincelles autrement qu'en nous battant ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Avait-il alors demandé.

- Je suis d'accord pour faire une trêve. »

Drago s'était alors approché de Harry tout en lui tendant la main que le brun avait serré. Par ce geste, une cicatrice vieille de 11 ans s'était enfin refermée dans le coeur de Drago et ainsi leur relation pouvait partir sur de nouvelles bases autres que la haine et la jalousie envieuse.

« Et si on regardait cette liste d'objets volés ? Après tout nous avons une mission non ? Ajouta le blond. Installes-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé, café ?

- Un thé je veux bien, s'il te plaît, Malfoy.

- Ah non ! Dit Drago, faisant sursauter son collègue. Comme je te l'ai plutôt dans la matinée, on se cotoîe depuis assez lontemps maintenant pour s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ? Et puis, là on va se voir encore plus souvent qu'avant. Alors moi mon prénom c'est Drago au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, HARRY! Ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur le prénom du brun. Maintenant pendant que je prépare le thé, lis donc cette foutue liste.

- Ok DRAGO ! Ironisa Harry. Alors ... venin de basilic, un crâne d'hydre de l'est, plusieurs bougies de lune, du sang de licorne, deux plumes de phoenix d'argent ou phoenix du temps, des canines de vampires, des canines de loup-garou prélevées à la pleine lune, des écailles de sirène ... ça ressemble beaucoup à des ingrédients de potion ça !

- Oui je suis d'accord c'est un point à vérifier. Continues s'il te plaît.

- Où en étais-je ... ah oui ! ... écailles de sirène donc ... un tapis de babylone ... ce n'est pas un tapis qu'on utilise dans certains rituels de magie noire ça ?!

- Si ... finalement quand tu venais en cours tu auras réussi à retenir quelques notions je suis impressionné ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a sur la liste ?

- Non il y encore un masque d'Horus ...

- Un problème ? Fit remarquer Drago devant les sourcils froncés de son vis-à-vis.

- Je sais pas ... en fait une vague impression. Comme si ce masque d'Horus me rappelait un souvenir lointain ...

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Avant de savoir que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai vécu comme un moldu ... mon dieu ça me fait bizarre de te confier ma vie d'avant Poudlard quand on sait que tu as été mon rival pendant si longtemps ! Enfin bon passons ... Je suis donc allé dans une école moldue pour apprendre à lire, à compter etc ... Lorsque j'avais 10 ans, je m'étais pris de passion pour la mythologie égyptienne ... l'année suivante c'était pour la magie ! Comme quoi tout peut changer et tout peut arriver. Mais je suis sûr d'avoir lu quelque chose à propos de ces satanés masques d'Horus ! Mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi !

- Ouais ! Te mets pas martèle en tête, ça finira bien par revenir et on pourra toujours faire des recherches là-dessus plus tard ! Pour l'instant, l'important c'est que les objets de cette liste ont l'air d'être pour la plupart des ingrédients de potion très dangereuse et très élaborée de par la rareté des ingrédients et de leur puissance magique ou alors, comme le tapis de babylone et les bougies de lune, servent pour des rituels très anciens et très dangereux eux aussi.

- C'est pas bon tout ça ! J'ai comme le mauvais pressentiment qu'on s'est à peine débarrassé d'un mage noir pour s'en récupérer un autre ! Comme si Voldemort n'avait pas assez fait chier son monde comme ça !

- Ton vocabulaire Harry ! N'allons pas trop vite non plus ! Tant que nous ne savons pas pour l'instant pour quelle potion et quel rituel ces objets vont être utilisés, ça ne sert à rien de partir vers des conclusions les plus morbides si hâtivement. Nous devons donc d'abord déterminer la potion et ensuite on pourra peut-être y voir plus clair ?

- Grmpf. Fut la seule réponse que put lui donner Harry.

- Bien alors faisons le tri de ce qui pourrait être les ingrédients des objets de rituels. »

Ils passèrent ainsi l'heure suivante à faire le tri dans la longue liste que leur avait remis le ministre jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement ventral des plus sonores venant de la part de Harry leur rappelle qu'il était largement le temps de déjeuner. Le reste de la journée, ils le passèrent dans un calme absolu trop occupé dans leurs recherches pour déterminer cette potion pour se disputer.

Ils avaient fini par abandonner au vue de l'heure tardive et ils étaient rentrés chez eux chacun perdus dans leurs pensées : des plus joyeuses pour Drago, après tout il avait avancé à pas de géant avec l'élu de son coeur, aux plus sombres pour Harry même si toutefois, pour lui, de noires, elles étaient passées à une certaine nuance de gris foncé. Autant dire que la journée avait été bonne pour chacun des deux.

_A suivre._

_Please review! Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez je ne peux pas savoir si vous voulez la suite ou non! (j'espère que oui!)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Le sauveur

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Rating :** M après tout c'est une relation homosexuelle et même si y'a pas de lemon ça traite quand même d'automutilation (et puis qui sait maintenant que j'ai écrit mon premier lemon peut-être que finalement y'en aura un !)

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Paring :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne donc ça reste un couple Harry / Drago.

_**Citation : S'il doit y avoir la guerre qu'elle ait lieu de mon temps afin que mon enfant puisse connaître la paix. (Thomas Pain)**_

**Note de l'auteur :**Mon dieu j'ai un retard encore plus énorme que la dernière fois ! Mais que je vous explique avant que vous ne criiez au scandale : la page blanche vous connaissez ? J'ai recommencé au moins 5 fois le chapitre avant d'arriver à quelque chose qui me convienne ! Et il m'aura fallut une visite au musée du Louvre pour réussir à faire avancer mon enquête ! Enfin bon avec tout ça j'ai quand même fini le chapitre 5 ! (me reste plus qu'à faire le prochain chapitre mon dieu je ne m'en sortirai jamais ! En plus avec Lilitou on coécrit une fic qui, pour l'instant s'appelle « Vive la magie » et je dois écrire le chapitre 2 ! Merlin vient à mon secours ... quoique non ... Harry, Drago à l'aide !!)

**Note 2 :**Cette fic ne contiendra peut-être pas de lemon! Si vous en voulez un allez voir dans « Une semaine chez les moldus ». De même cette fic est un drame, si vous voulez quelque chose de plus joyeux je vous renvoie sur cette autre fic !

**Note 3:** à l'origine cette fic ne tenait pas compte de l'épilogue du tome 7, finalement, j'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce le combat final (qui soit dit en passant manquait d'un petit quelque chose ! Mais ça n'engage que moi !)

**RARs :** _helene :_ ravie de voir que tu continues à suivre cette fic avec lilitou vous êtes mais deux fidèles ça fait plaisir ! Si tu as apprécié la collaboration entre les deux, attends de lire ce chapitre : tu vas adorer (enfin j'espère !) Personnellement, je vois juste que Harry avait besoin qu'on lui secoue un peu les puces et qui de mieux que Drago pour le faire réagir ?!

_Lilitou :_ ce chapitre est pour toi ma belle !

**Voilà! Maintenant place à l'histoire ! Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres !**

**Chapitre 5**

Pour chacun des deux la nuit suivant leur rapprochement avait été des plus chargée en émotions et réflexions. Noires pour l'un, des plus gaies pour l'autre.

Cette journée auprès de son ancienne Némésis avait laissé Harry plus que perplexe. Quand il était rentré chez lui, il s'était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil, un verre de Firwhiksy à la main et s'était laissé aller à ses pensées. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, où à ce moment revenaient cesse les images de la dernière bataille, là il repassait en boucle les moments forts de l'après-midi. Les répliques tantôt acerbes tantôt conciliantes de Malfoy avaient eu ce il-ne-savait-quoi de familier, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard lorsque la guerre faisait rage. À cette époque, seules les disputes et bagarres avec Drago le maintenaient à flots et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. En même temps, il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de se poser la question. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait de nouveau la sensation d'être ... vivant. Alors c'était lui ? C'était son ancienne Némésis qui avait été désignée pour le sortir sa dépression ? C'était dur à admettre mais force était de constater que le blond avait toujours été celui qui le faisait régir au quart de tour. C'était d'ailleurs lors d'une de leurs sempiternelles bagarres que Harry s'était découvert son attirance pour les garçons. Son corps avait alors réagi de la proximité de Malfoy d'une manière à la fois étrange et nouvelle. Il avait eu la plus grosse érection de sa vie. Et il avait fui. Par la suite, il lui avait fallu admettre un fait nouveau : il était gay peut-être bi. Après avoir accepté cela, il avait alors eu sa première expérience homsexuelle avec la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy. Et il avait grandement apprécié ces nouvelles expériences. Mais au cours de chacune de ses relations qu'il avait eu avec d'autres garçons, personne ne le faisait réagir comme Malfoy aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Puis la guerre avait pris de l'ampleur et Harry avait dû se plonger à corps perdu dans la recherche des horcruxes mettant de côté ses envies et sa propre vie. Vie qu'il avait failli perdre lors de la dernière bataille ... Non il ne devait pas repenser à ça ... Trop tard, une nouvelle fois les images de son duel avec Voldemort lui revenaient en tête. L'accalmie procurée par cette journée avec le blond avait été de courte durée. Néanmoins, pendant quelques heures, Harry avait pu savourer le temps de répis qui lui avait été accordé.

Alors que les souvenirs de ce qu'il appelait le plus grand désastre et massacre de la communauté sorcière envahissaient son esprit, Harry avait soupiré. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller ainsi. Alors pour s'empêcher de replonger dans la noirceur de ses pensées habituelles depuis six ans, il s'était mis à faire des recherches sur internet. Il devait retrouver ce que le masque d'Horus pouvait signifier. Après deux heures de recherches intensives, il avait fini par trouver : Horus était un dieu, entre autre chose, chargé de guider les morts dans le monde souterrain avant de les introduire devant son père Osiris. Dans les rituels de magie noires, le fait de porter un masque d'Horus permettait au porteur de « contrôler » les âmes des morts.

Merlin, ça n'en finirait donc jamais ! Il n'avait pas vaincu au prix des pires souffrances le plus terrible Mage Noir du siècle pour en voir un autre arriver. Fatigué autant physiquement que moralement, Harry s'était alors dirigé vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain bien chaud afin de détendre ses muscles. Mais les rouages de son esprit s'étaient remis en marche sur le mode dépression. Et, malgré tous ses efforts pour ce soir, il lui serait impossible de s'en sortir. Il s'était d'ailleurs couché encore et toujours en proie avec ses sombres pensées. Le lendemain, il sétait réveillé avec les avants-bras sanglants. Même durant la nuit, il ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses gestes d'auto-mutilation. Mais contrairement aux autres matins, Harry s'était levé avec envie. L'envie d'aller au travail et de se sentir de nouveau « vivant » par les paroles de Drago ... Drago ... Si c'était vraiment lui que le destin avait mis sur son chemin pour le sortir de sa dépression, il pouvait bien faire un geste vers celui-ci en l'appelant par son prénom comme il le lui avait demandé. Il s'était ensuite préparé rapidement pour rejoindre le blond le plus vite possible. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il avait hâte de retrouver celui qui faisait de nouveau battre son coeur.

Pour Drago, la soirée avait été magnifiquement peuplée de merveilleux songes tout comme la nuit. La tête emplie de l'unique vrai sourire que lui avait offert son amour dans la journée, il s'était laissé embarqué par le sommeil mais le matin il s'était réveillé avec la plus douloureuse érection qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis une certaine dispute avec un certain brun dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et comme ce jour-là, la raison principale de son excitation à son réveil était ledit brun qui avait rempli sa nuit par des rêves érotiques les mettant en scène tous les deux. Après une douche bien froide, il s'était rapidement préparé pour rejoindre celui qui faisait battre son coeur depuis si longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus les années. Mais il avait bon espoir que son amour se relève. Oh les épreuves seraient dures, il n'en doutait pas. Mais lui, Drago Malfoy serait là pour que l'homme de sa vie Harry Potter revive ! Et personne à part la mort elle-même ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être auprès du brun, de passer sa vie auprès de lui. Encore fallait-il que le brun en question l'accepte, ce qui n'était pas gagné mais le sourire que lui avait accordé le brun la veille lui donnait la force de se battre pour son amour.

Sans perdre trop de temps avec ses ablutions matinales (il avait mis une petite heure pour se préparer), il avait transplané au Ministère. Alors qu'il se précipitait vers son bureau, une voix grave qui le faisait frissonné l'avait interpellé :

« Mal... Drago attends-moi ! »

Ledit Drago s'était alors brusquement retourné à s'en faire craquer la colonne vertébrale. Harry, _son _Harry venait de l'appeler par son prénom et en plus lui avait demandé de l'attendre. La journée commençait sous de très bons augures !

« Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ? » Non mais quel crétin il était ! Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas bien dormi ! Ça faisait des semaines voire des années que le brun se trainait avec des poches violettes sous les yeux montrant qu'il dormait mal ! Et lui il arrivait avec sa bouche en coeur demandant s'il avait bien dormi ! Il se donnerait des baffes parfois devant sa stupidité. Stupidité qui étrangement ne se montrait que lorsqu'un certain brun aux yeux verts se tenait près de lui.

« Oh ne fais pas cette tête ! Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser j'ai mieux dormi que les nuits précédentes ! En fait, si j'y réfléchit bien je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai aussi « bien » dormi ! » Et c'était vrai. Ses cauchemars avaient été beaucoup moins puissants qu'avant. Même ses cicatrices sur ses avants-bras étaient moins nombreuses et moins profondes à son réveil. Drago se prit alors à espérer que c'était grâce à lui que le brun avait mieux dormi sans se douter que Harry se faisait à ce moment-là la même réflexion.

« Bon ! Je doute que mes troubles du sommeil aient une quelconque importance ! Nous avons une mission à régler il me semble ! Et j'ai fait des recherches qui pourraient se révéler intéressantes.

- Tes problèmes de sommeil sont peut-être plus importants que tu le crois mais je ne pense pas que discuter de ça dans les couloirs du Ministère soit la meilleur chose à faire pour y remédier. De plus, tu as raison nous avons une enquête à terminer et moi aussi j'ai fait certaines découvertes. Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles. »

Harry était resté perplexe après la première phrase qu'avait prononcé Drago. Mais, il n'avait plus eu le temps d'y réfléchir car ce dernier s'était retourné pour se diriger vers son bureau et se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Harry s'était alors lancé à sa suite.

Arrivés dans le bureau, Harry s'était alors installé dans le même fauteuil que la veille pendant que Drago leur préparait du thé.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé lors de tes recherches ? » Avait demandé Drago tout en versant le thé chaud dans les tasses.

Harry toujours perdu dans ses pensées depuis leur entrée dans le bureau du blond avait alors sursauté avant de se reprendre.

« Tu te souviens qu'hier j'avais réagi à l'évocation du masque d'Horus ? » Devant le silence de Drago qu'il prit pour un signe d'acquiescement, il avait alors poursuivit :

« Eh bien en rentrant chez moi j'ai fait des recherches sur internet ... Euh internet c'est ...

- Continues, je sais ce que c'est internet ! J'ai quand même suivi les cours lors de notre formation pour être auror ! Et l'étude des moldus était enseignée !

- Ouais bon bref, avait éludé Harry, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait séché pratiquement tous les cours pendant leur formation. J'ai découvert que ce masque servait dans certains rituels de magie noire à contrôler les âmes des défunts.

- Ah rien que ça ?! Bah on n'est pas dans la bouse de dragon !

- Comme tu dis !

- Mais il a quoi de particulier ce dieu égyptien ?

- En fait, il était le guide des âme des défunt dans le royaume des morts. Il les guidaient vers une sorte de résurrection.

- Ce qui rejoint ce que j'ai découvert. » Devant le regard perplexe de son vis-à-vis, Drago avait alors précisé : « Chez moi j'ai un ordinateur un peu trafiqué on va dire. En fait, grâce aux connaissances en potion de mon parrain et surtout à sa bibliothèque ainsi que celles de Poudlard et du Ministère, j'ai monté un petit classement de toutes les potions que j'ai pu trouvé dans tous ces livres. Et en faisant une recherche par ingrédients, j'ai pu faire une liste de toutes les potions susceptibles d'être faites à partir des ingrédients que l'on a pu lire dans la liste fournie par Kingsley.

- Eh bien dis-moi ça a dû te prendre un sacré bout de temps pour tout répertorier.

- Tous mes week-end et jours de repos depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard. Aujourd'hui encore il m'arrive de complèter la liste grâce aux enquêtes. Mais le résultat est là !

- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné.

- Je suis touché par ce compliment mais le hic, parce qu'il y en a un, c'est qu'après la recherche que j'ai faite, on en arrive à une cinquantaine de potions.

- Ouais, va falloir trier.

- Mais au moins grâce à toi on va pouvoir réduire la liste. Si le masque d'Horus permet de contrôler les âmes des défunts, la potion doit avoir un rapport avec ça.

- Ok alors fait voir la liste des potions que tu as obtenu. »

Pendant tout le reste de la matinée, ils avaient cherché, cherché et encore cherché **LA** potion. Mais au bout de quatre heures de recherches infructueuses, ils avaient dû céder à l'appel de leurs estomacs qui criaient famine. Pour éviter de perdre trop de temps dans leur recherche, ils avaient décidé de se rendre à la cantine des aurors. Alors que Drago mangeait nonchalamment son beignet aux pommes (ndla : fallait que je le place celui-là j'avais trop rigolé de l'une des questions de Lilitou dans l'une de ses reviews) tout en s'imaginant être à la place de la glace que dégustait le brun en face de lui, celui-ci s'était relevé en criant, faisant sursauté le blond et les collègues installés aux tables voisines.

« Merlin mais c'est bien sûr ! »

Puis Harry s'était précipité en dehors de la cantine. Drago s'était levé à sa suite et l'avait rejoint dans son bureau.

« Mais où est-elle passée cette foutue liste ...

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es en train de retourner de fond en comble mon bureau ?

- Ah la voilà ! S'était exclamé Harry sans tenir compte de la question du blond. Alors voyons ... non pas celle-là ... celle-ci non plus ... et celle-là ... non !

- Dis, tu comptes me répondre ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches ?

- J'ai trouvé ! La potion de Reviviae !

- La quoi ?

- La potion de Reviviae ! Avait répondu Harry comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Mais bien sûr ... je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

- Je t'explique ...

- Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt !

- Oui bon laisses-moi parler !

- Mais vas-y éclaires ma lanterne ! Avait répliqué Drago vexé.

- Oh bon ça va ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à temps à sa seigneurie ! Mais j'avais peur de perdre le fil de mes pensées. Enfin bref, pendant le repas, je me suis demandé si on ne s'était pas trompé de cible dans nos recherches. Et c'est là que l'évidence m'est venue : et si la personne que l'on recherche ne voulait pas contrôler les âmes perdues mais empêcher une âme de quitter le monde des vivants ?

- Holà ! Et comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

- Et bien je me suis remis à réfléchir aux différents objets qui avaient été volés. Et il y en a un qu'on a un peu mis de côté, c'est la statuette du dieu Khonsou.

- Encore un dieu égyptien je crois ...

- Exact, en fait ce dieu est un guérisseur et un maitre du temps. La statuette associée au masque d'Horus, dans un certain rituel, permet au porteur du masque d'arrêter le temps pour empêcher l'âme d'un mourant de s'échapper de son corps. C'est un rituel très risqué car il faut attendre que l'âme commence à sortir du corps avant de prononcer les incantations. Mais il faut avant tout que le mourant ait bu une certaine potion qui n'était pas précisée sur le site où j'ai fait mes recherches hier soir.

- Et cette potion serait celle du Reviviae ? Ma foi ça se tient ... mais si tu dis vrai, alors la personne que nous recherchons aurait fait tout cela pour sauver un mourant et le guérir ?!

- C'est ça ! ... Merlin oui c'est ça. Ça change des mangemorts que je dois arrêter habituellement. Là nous devons juste trouver quelqu'un d'assez désespéré pour utiliser ce rituel afin de sauver quelqu'un ... La vie est mal foutue !

- À qui le dis-tu ! Même si le but de cette personne est louable, nous devons tout de même l'empêcher d'accomplir le rituel. D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est très dangereux et les risques sont trop importants. Imagines si la personne que nous recherchons perd le contrôle ?

- Je sais ... mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Harry, tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir une grande puissance. La plupart de ces rituels dégagent une force magique phénoménale et bon nombre ont succombé à la tentation et se sont laissé emporté par cette puissance au point d'en perdre la tête. Toi-même, tu as dû maitriser une magie très ancienne pour vaincre Voldemort. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été tenté à un moment ou un autre d'utiliser ce pouvoir comme l'aurait fait Voldemort ?

- Si ... je comprends que trop bien ce que tu veux dire. »

À ces mots, Harry s'était alors mis à trembler violemment. Drago, un peu perdu par la réaction du brun, ne savait comment réagir. Il fit alors ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps désiré faire, en fait depuis qu'il avait vu Harry dans cet état dépressif, c'est-à-dire le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait alors passé ses bras autours des épaules de Harry et l'avait serré contre son torse tout en prononçant des paroles qu'il voulait réconfortantes. Et Harry s'était laissé aller à cette étreinte.

« Chut. Calmes-toi ... tout va bien ... c'est fini ... laisses-toi aller »

Et Harry avait craqué. Durant toutes les années qui avaient suivi la bataille finale, il n'avait pu versé une larme. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives, les personnes qui avaient essayé de l'aider à extérioriser sa douleur avaient échoué là où Drago Malfoy en ce moment réussissait. Et les larmes avaient coulé. D'abord silencieuses, elles s'étaient déversées ensuite sur les joues du brun finissant leur course dans la chemise du blond. Celui-ci avait alors resserré son étreinte tout en caressant tendrement le dos de son ange. Et les larmes s'étaient finalement taries et l'ange s'était calmé. Au bout de quelques minutes, où l'on entendait seulement les légers reniflements du brun, la voix de Drago s'était élevée dans un mumure.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Encore une fois, là où tant d'autres, même ses deux meilleurs amis, avaient essayé et échoué, Drago était parvenu à faire parler le survivant. Harry avait alors raconté comment s'était passée pour lui la bataille finale, son duel avec Voldemort. Il avait vu tous ces corps tomber sous les sorts, beaucoup de ses amis étaient morts ce soir-là mais lui devait vaincre le plus puissant Mage Noir du siècle et devant le massacre du champ de bataille, il avait douté. Voldemort avait profité de ce moment de faiblesse en lui lançant un avada mais le sort avait été dévié, tuant au passage Remus Lupin qui avait voulu s'interposer pour sauver le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Harry avait alors réagi après la chute de ce énième corps et avait prononcé l'incantation qui lui permettrait de vaincre le Lord. Mais une fois l'incantation prononcée, il avait senti une telle puissance qui courait dans ses veines qu'une fois encore il avait hésité et Voldemort avait essayé de le convaincre de venir à ses côtés et de régner avec lui. Si Harry avait été tenté quelques instant par la magie, les paroles de Voldemort l'avait ramené sur terre et il avait alors commencé à lui lancer des sorts. Voldemort faiblissant, ce dernier avait alors tenté une dernière manoeuvre : prendre Harry en pitié en le suppliant de lui laisser la vie sauve. Et encore une fois, Harry avait hésité laissant à Voldemort une trop belle occasion : celle de lui lancer un deuxième avada kedavra. Mais la magie ancienne avait protégé Harry en créant un bouclier et le sort avait rebondi contre celui-ci et fini sa course dans la poitrine du Lord.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je n'y arrivais pas ! Et à cause de mes hésitations tant de personnes sont mortes ! » Avait alors hurlé Harry, les larmes se déversant de nouveau sur ses joues et ses cicatrices sur ses bras se rouvrant sous l'effet de sa magie incontrôlée.

« Harry, calmes-toi je t'en prie ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu n'es pas responsable au contraire ... tu les as sauvés ! Tu nous as tous sauvés ! C'est vrai beaucoup de personnes sont mortes ce jour-là mais beaucoup sont encore en vie ! Nous sommes en vie et grâce à toi ! Pas seulement parce que tu as tué Voldemort qui le méritait amplement tout comme mes parents méritaient la mort, mais parce que tu nous as donné l'espoir de nous en sortir ! Si je te parle de mes parents ce n'est pas pour rien ! J'ai dû les tuer de mes propres mains pour sauver ma vie ! Si j'ai refusé d'obéir à Voldemort c'est parce que j'ai cru en toi ! J'ai toujours cru en toi ! Alors sèches tes larmes et bats-toi ! Bats-toi pour vivre ! C'est ce que tous ceux qui sont morts auraient voulu : que tu vives ! »

Harry avait alors relevé la tête vers Drago pour plonger ses yeux dans deux orbes d'argents où il n'avait lu que sincérité et douceur. De l'inquiétude aussi et peut-être même de la tendresse. Dans ces yeux qui autrefois ne montraient que haine et mépris envers lui, Harry se prit à vouloir y voir de l'amour. Alors oui, il se battrait, oui il vivrait pour ses yeux, pour lui et pour tout ceux qui voulaient le voir revivre. Et si Drago restait près de lui comme en ce moment alors il y arriverait car Harry le voyait bien, s'était bien grâce à Drago Malfoy, son ancienne Némésis, qu'il se sentait à chaque moment un peu plus vivant.

« Est-ce que tu m'aideras ? M'aideras-tu à me sentir vivant et à sortir de ma ... de ma ...

- Dis-le Harry.

- De ma dépression ?

- Oui ... oui je t'aiderai, c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, revoir cette lueur de vie dans tes yeux.

- Comme avant ? Comme au temps de Poudlard ?

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sera comme avant, Harry. La guerre nous a changé, j'ai changé. Je ne veux plus être comme avant ce petit con arrogant comme tu m'appelais. Mais je promets de t'aider à t'en sortir je te promets que tu retrouveras une vie normale à lla seule condition que tu ne te fasses plus de mal comme le montre le sang qui tache les manche de ta chemise.

- Normale ... comme j'en ai rêvé d'une vie normale ...

- Tu l'auras, tu l'auras ... quoique ... peut-être pas aussi normale que ça si je me souviens bien d'une dspute entre Weasley et toi ... d'ailleurs très joli crochet du droit, il a eu un magnifique cocard après ça... (ndla : pour la même raison que le beignet aux pommes de la cantine, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher !) ... enfin bref, il me semble que tu as révélé être gay ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, comme a du te le dire la bel.. Weasley, les homosexuels sont très bien acceptés dans la communauté sorcière.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi et moi ?

- Est-ce que tu les acceptes ? Avait demandé timidement Harry.

- Heureusement puisque je suis moi-même gay ! » S'était exclamé Drago. Ça y était au moins ça c'était dit ! Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne soit pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et d'après le large sourire qu'affichait Harry suite à cette révélation, ça présageait de bonnes choses pour l'avenir, pour leur avenir.

« J'aime mieux ça ! Tes yeux ne sont pas fait pour exprimer la tristesse. Je préfère largement quand tu souris ! C'est la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout qui vont être ravis ! ... Oups ! » Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il avait de nouveau insulté les deux meilleurs amis de Harry et s'attendait à la réplique acerbe qu'allait lui donner celui-ci mais tout ce qu'il avait entendu par la suite avait été un rire cristallin qui lui avait donné des frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait alors relevé la tête pour regarder Harry rire et cette vision angélique l'avait tout chamboulé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, capturer cette bouche merveilleuse pour un voluptueux baiser. Il tendait les bras vers le visage de Harry quand quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte le sortant de la transe dans laquelle le rire du brun l'avait plongé. Il s'était alors levé, légèrement irrité, pour ouvrir la porte à ... Kingsley.

Le ministre avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à leurs bureaux pour connaître l'avancée de leurs investigations. Harry lui avait alors fait un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

« Si le voleur veut accomplir le rituel auquel vous pensez, il lui manque tout de même un élément. Avait alors dit le ministre, songeur.

- Quel élément ? Avait demandé Drago.

- Les pierres du temps. Et les dernières ne se trouvent qu'à un seul endroit ...

- Lequel ?

- Poudlard !

_A suivre. Je sais, je suis sadique ! Mais vous devriez y être habitué depuis le temps !_

_Please review! Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez je ne peux pas savoir si vous voulez la suite ou non! (j'espère que oui!)_


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Le sauveur

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Rating :** M après tout c'est une relation homosexuelle et même si y'a pas de lemon ça traite quand même d'automutilation (et puis qui sait maintenant que j'ai écrit mon premier lemon peut-être que finalement y'en aura un !)

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Paring :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne donc ça reste un couple Harry / Drago.

_**Citation : S'il doit y avoir la guerre qu'elle ait lieu de mon temps afin que mon enfant puisse connaître la paix. (Thomas Pain)**_

**Note de l'auteur :**UN MOIS ! Ça fait un mois que j'ai posté le chapitre 5 ! Faut dire que j'ai eu encore plus de mal à écrire le chapitre 6 que le précédent ! Demandez à _lilitou, _elle est carrément venue ce week-end pour me remonter les bretelles et elle a pu voir en live à quel point j'ai peiné ! Mais le voilà enfin ! Pour le prochain chapitre, je dois d'abord corriger le chapitre 2 de Petit frère de _lilitou_ (je vous envoie la lire, cette fic est géniale), puis corriger le chapitre un de la fic que lili et moi on coécrit : Vive la magie (prochainement publiée sur fanfiction dès qu'on aura un peu plus avancé) et bien sûr fait ma part de travail sur cette coécriture c'est-à-dire fare le chapitre 2 !

**Note 2 :**Cette fic ne contiendra peut-être pas de lemon ! Si vous en voulez un allez voir dans « Une semaine chez les moldus ». De même cette fic est un drame, si vous voulez quelque chose de plus joyeux je vous renvoie sur cette autre fic !

**Note 3:** à l'origine cette fic ne tenait pas compte de l'épilogue du tome 7, finalement, j'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce le combat final (qui soit dit en passant manquait d'un petit quelque chose ! Mais ça n'engage que moi !)

**RARs :** _Alfgard :_ si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, tu adoreras celui-ci ! (et si tu ne l'aimes pas tu peux toujours venir faire une réclamation en cliquant sur le petit bouton tout en bas à gauche.)

_lilitou :_ merci beaucoup pour ton soutien à l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Sans toi je n'y serais jamais arivée ! Encore merci pour tes encouragements ! Tu reviens me voir quand tu veux !

**Voilà! Maintenant place à l'histoire !**

**Chapitre 6**

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Drago étaient prêts à partir pour Poudlard. Le ministre avait lui-même contacté la directrice du collège, le professeur McGonagall, pour qu'elle accorde un entretien aux deux aurors le plus tôt possible. Celle-ci avait rapidement répondu qu'ils pouvaient venir l'après-midi même. Les deux jeunes hommes attendaient, avant leur départ vers l'école magique, les dernières instructions du ministre :

« Messieurs, je me dois de vous rappeler que cette mission doit rester la plus confidentielle possible. Donc pas un mot à qui que se soit d'autre que Mrs McGonagall. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes à Poudlard. Si vous croisez un professeur, dites-lui que vous êtes là pour l'affaire Moresti parce que de nouveaux éléments sont apparus dans le dossier.

- L'affaire Moresti Monsieur ? Interrogea Drago.

- C'est Athémus qui s'en occupe, une affaire de tentative de viol sur une élève. Enfin bref, il va falloir que vous obteniez, auprès de la directrice, la permission de séjourner au collège pour surveiller les pierres, et s'il faut que vous vous installiez dans la pièce où sont gardées les pierres, faites-le. Avec la cape de Mr Potter vous pourrez circuler un peu plus librement dans les couloirs.

- J'ai peut-être une autre solution pour la surveillance des pierres. Je possède une carte, la carte des Maraudeurs, que mon père, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin ont créé sur le collège. Beaucoup de salles et passages secrets y sont répertoriés et on peut y voir déambuler les habitants du château c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert en troisième année que Peter Pettigrow était encore en vie. Elle nous permettra de voir qui va tenter de dérober les pierres. Proposa Harry.

- Qui à part vous connaît l'existence de cette carte ?

- Seulement Ronald Weasley et sa femme Hermione. Je voulais la donner à Teddy Lupin quand il rentrerait à Poudlard mais, comme il est encore trop jeune pour l'instant, elle est encore en ma possession.

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, il ne vous reste plus qu'à convaincre la directrice de vous laisser séjourner au château. Celui qui veut ces pierres devrait se manifester dans peu de temps, après tout, les vols dans les entrepôts datent d'il y a peu. Je pense que la personne à qui nous avons à faire est assez pressée.

- Nous partons de suite, Monsieur. Déclara Drago tout en se levant de so fauteuil aussitôt suivi de Harry.

- Bien. Faites attention à vous et comme dirait ce cher Maugrey : Vigilance ...

- Constante ! » Répondirent en choeur les deux aurors.

Après le départ du ministre, ceux-ci réduisirent leurs sacs de voyage prévus en cas de « planque » et se dirigèrent vers le réseau des cheminées. Direction Poudlard.

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'installaient dans un petit appartement que McGonagall avait mis à leur disposition pour le temps qu'ils resteraient au château. L'entretien avec la directrice s'était un peu éternisé, celle-ci avait vite accepté la requête des deux jeunes hommes puisque, les grandes vacances étant deux jours plus tard, leur présence dans le château devrait être moins remarquée. Mais elle voulait surtout prendre des nouvelles de ses deux anciens élèves. Ils avaient donc raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qu'ils étaient devenus amenant un sourire pour Drago sur le visage de la directrice et une lueur d'inquiétude pour Harry.

Alors que Drago rangeait le contenu de ses deux sacs « mission » dans l'un des placards de sa chambre, Harry était accoudé à la fenêtre, regardant le parc avec mélancolie.

« Dix gallions pour tes pensées. Dit Drago qui rejoignait le brun après avoir fini ses rangements.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais juste ce qui te rendait si mélancolique.

- Oh rien ! Je me remémorais les moments que nous avions vécu ici ... Qui aurait pu prédire à l'époque que l'on enquêterait ensemble sans s'entretuer et voire même qu'on s'apprécierait alors qu'à l'époque c'était à celui qui trouverait la réplique la plus cinglante ou blesserait le plus l'autre ?

- Trelawney ? Non mauvais exemple, elle a toujours été nulle en prédiction et pour preuve tous les ans elle te promettait des morts plus affreuses les unes que les autres et regardes-toi : tu es bel et bien en vie.

- En vie ? Pas vraiment ou plutôt plus vraiment. Moi j'ai l'impression de mourir à petits feux.

- Au moins tu te rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas . C'est un premier pas vers la guérison.

- Peut-être ...

- Harry ... Dis-moi ... depuis quand te mutiles-tu ?

- ...

- Si tu ne veux pas répondre ce n'est pas grave. Je n'avais aucun droit de te poser la question mais ... je voulais juste ...

- Tu voulais juste m'aider c'est ça ? Mais que crois-tu ? Que d'autres avant toi n'ont pas essayé ? Mes plus proches amis ont voulu m'aider eux aussi, même Ginny avec qui j'ai été fiancé, mais ils se sont cassés le nez et ma relation, quoiqu'on en dise, a été un véritable fiasco. Et toi, qui a été mon pire ennemi après Voldemort et qui aujourd'hui est mon équipier depuis seulement deux jours, tu voudrais tenter ta chance ? Qu'est-ce ça va t'apporter ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas y gagner ?

- Ton amitié c'est déjà pas mal, non ? » Répondit Drago un peu vexé et blessé par les paroles de celui qui faisait battre son coeur à lui. « Tu as dis toi-même il n'y a pas 5 minutes que l'on s'appréciait ! À moins que tu n'aies menti ? De plus, je te rappelle que, cet après-midi même, tu m'as demandé de t'aider, pourquoi me repousser maintenant ? Harry ... de quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Répliqua d'un ton sec.

- Si Harry tu as peur ! Et c'est cette peur de je ne sais quoi qui t'empêche d'avancer et de te sortir de cette dépression. Au contraire, tant que tu ne surmonteras pas cette peur, tu seras entrainé vers le fond. Je te l'ai dit et je te le redis encore, laisses-moi t'aider ! _Laisses-moi t'aimer !_ Pensa Drago.

- C'est ... Non, je ne peux pas ... je ne peux pas t'imposer ça ! Bafouilla Harry.

- Tu ne m'imposes rien ! Puisque je te le propose moi-même ! Je veux t'aider ! Je suis sûr d'être capable de t'aider si tu me laissais faire ! Après tout, même si ça ne fait que deux jours que nous travaillons ensemble comme tu dis, j'ai vu quelque chose dans tes yeux qui je suis sûr n'était pas réapparu depuis bien longtemps ...

- Quoi donc ?

- L'espoir. L'espoir de t'en sortir. Dis-moi franchement Harry, avais-tu ressenti ça avec tes amis quand ils ont voulu te sortir de la dépression ? Où n'as-tu ressenti cela que depuis que nous travaillons ensemble ? Réponds-moi Harry.

- Je ...

- Oui ? Insista Drago. Pour lui Harry avait besoin de parler, s'il disait ce qui n'allait pas alors il pourrait s'en sortir. Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout, pour le sortir de la dépression mais aussi pour avoir la possibilité de construire quelque chose avec son amour.

- Non c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça avec eux. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux échouait, c'était même pire. Peut-être en attendais-je trop d'eux ? Après tout, Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin trouvés ou plutôt retrouvés, je ne pouvais pas leur imposer mes problèmes alors qu'ils se reconstruisaient à peine.

- Ils devaient bien se douter que le chemin serait long et plein d'embûches. On ne guérit jamais vraiment de la dépression mais c'est tout comme. Il y aura toujours des hauts et des bas. Mais je te promets d'être toujours là quand tu seras au plus bas. Tes amis t'ont abandonné trop tôt mais, moi, je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu tout ça pour moi ? Tu perdrais beaucoup à rester près de moi quand ça irait mal. Alors pourquoi.

- Parce que ...

- Dis-moi Drago, j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Parles franchement comme tu me l'as demandé toi-même. J'ai besoin de l'entendre, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi c'est toi et pas un autre. Pourquoi toi tu réussirais alors que Ginny elle-même n'y est pas arrivée ?

- Parce que je te comprends mieux que les autres pour être passé par là moi aussi. J'ai tué mes propres parents, et même s'ils méritaient ce sort, surtout mon père, même s'ils n'avaient pas été des parents exemplaires, ils étaient tout de même mes parents. Alors, moi aussi, j'ai sombré dans la dépression.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as aidé à t'en sortir ?

- Je te l'ai dit : on ne se sort jamais vraiment de la dépression mais on peut toujours faire au mieux. C'est un combat de tous les jours mais si on trouve quelqu'un capable de nous soutenir, alors le combat est moins rude.

- Et toi, tu as trouvé cette personne ?

- Oui et non. En fait, je me suis accroché à quelqu'un qui n'était pas près de moi ni physiquement ni mentalement, mais c'est POUR cette personne que j'ai voulu m'en sortir. Parce que ...

- Oui ?

- Parce que je l'aime ... _parce que je t'aime ..._

- L'amour ... je crois que ça n'est pas pour moi ...

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu me demandais tout à l'heure de quoi j'avais peur et bien c'est de ça. J'ai peur de m'attacher à quelqu'un. Et, inconsciemment, je fais en sorte que les autres veulent s'éloigner de moi. Tant de personnes auxquelles je tenais sont mortes à cause de cette foutue guerre : Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby et beaucoup d'autres ... Voldemort avait dans l'idée de tuer toutes les personnes qui m'étaient proches pour m'affaiblir et j'en suis venu à penser que c'était de ma faute s'ils sont tous morts. Maintenant je ne veux plus de ça, j'ai peur que si quelqu'un se rapproche trop de moi, il finira par mourir.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable de tous ces morts, c'est Voldemort lui-même qui les a tué ! Dis-toi que même si tu n'avais pas été là, ils seraient morts quand même ! Ils se seraient opposés à cette guerre et seraient devenus des ennemis à abattre pour Voldemort. Ils l'étaient d'ailleurs avant ta naissance pour certains tels que tes parents, ton parrain ou Dumbledore. Ne te culpabilises pas pour ça.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! S'exclama Harry en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé au début de la conversation avant de faire les cent pas dans le salon.

- Je sais ... dis-moi Harry ... accepterais-tu de répondre maintenant à la question que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure ?

- À propos de quoi ? Demanda ce dernier tout en se retournant pour regarder le blond.

- De ton automutilation, quand as-tu commencé ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Puis Harry se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et continua en se frottant les yeux de lassitude. « Quelques années. Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de me mutiler, je crois plutôt que c'est ma magie qui répond aux cauchemars que je fais la nuit. Au début, c'était juste quelques petites coupures mais depuis quelques mois les entailles sont de plus en plus profondes et ne guérissent pas. Comme si elles étaient l'extériorisation de la blessure de mon coeur. Elles ne guériront que si mon coeur est pansé. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Harry s'était recroquevillé dans le fauteuil. En voyant son amour dans cet état de lassitude et de désespoir, Drago s'était alors lentement approché pour tomber à genoux devant lui et le prendre dans ses bras en un geste de réconfort.

« Laisses-toi aller, Harry ... Pleures si ça peut te soulager ... Mais je t'en prie ... laisses-moi t'aider ...je voudrais tant t'aider, dit-il tout en caressant tendrement le dos du gryffondor pour calmer les tremblements et les pleurs qui l'agitaient.

Sous les paroles et gestes de réconfort du serpentard, Harry se calmait peu à peu. Puis quand les tremblements cessèrent et que ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, il mit son visage dans le creux du cou du blond, frissonnant une dernière fois en respirant son odeur de tilleul. Drago frissonna à son tour puis ses mains remontèrent du bas du dos de Harry pour rejoindre la nuque et enfin se poser sur ses joues lui permettant ainsi d'observer le visage de son ancienne Némésis. Finalement, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, leur visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que, les yeux mi-clos, leurs lèvres se frôlent. Le baiser qui avait suivi était doux et tendre, juste les lèvres de l'un posées sur celles de l'autre. Alors que Drago quémendait l'ouverture de la bouche de Harry par une légère caresse de la langue sur la lèvre inférieure pour approfondir le baiser, quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte de l'appartement les interrompant ainsi. En soupirant, Drago s'était alors relevé pour ouvrir à l'opportun après un dernière pression de sa bouche contre celle du brun et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il ne put remarquer la rougeur apparue sur les joues de Harry. Celui-ci était encore un peu sous le choc du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec le blond, le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine lui rappelant avec force qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps aux nouveaux sentiments qui l'envahissaient que Drago revenait dans le salon de l'appartement accompagné de la directrice.

« Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps Messieurs. Je venais juste voir si vous étiez correctement installés et si vous n'aviez besoin de rien auquel cas dites-le moi ! Déclara Mrs McGonagall. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que, comme vous ne pourrez nous rejoindre dans la grande salle pour manger, je vous ferai moi-même parvenir des plateaux aux mêmes heures que nos repas sont servis soit à 7h pour le petit-déjeuner, 12h pour le déjeuner et 19h30 pour le dîner. Dans deux jours, les élèves partiront pour les grandes vacances mais pendant encore une semaine les professeurs resteront pour le rangement. Ensuite, je resterai seule au château jusqu'à la rentrée. Comme nous ne savons pas encore combien de temps vous allez rester ici, si après le départ des professeurs vous êtes encore là, vous pourrez venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau pour que nous partagions les repas.

- Merci Professeur. Répondirent les deux aurors.

- Mais je ne pense pas que notre voleur attende jusque là avant d'entrer en action, ajouta Drago.

- Plaît-il ?

- En fait j'y ai longuement réfléchi, enchaîna-t-il pour répondre à la question de la directrice et au regard interrogatif de son coéquipier et futur amant, _du moins l'espérait-il_. Je pense que notre voleur est déjà à Poudlard.

- COMMENT ? S'était écriée McGonagall, Harry présentant lui aussi un air quelque peu choqué.

- Laissez-moi poursuivre, s'il vous plaît. S'était empressé de dire Drago. Même si la guerre a grandement affailbi les défenses du château, grâce à la reconstruction, de puissants sortilèges le protègent encore. Il est encore impossible d'y pénétrer tant que l'on y est pas invité. Et pour preuve : beaucoup de mangemorts ont été arrêtés par la suite alors qu'ils tentaient de prendre d'assaut le château sans y parvenir. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que notre suspect était un habitant.

- Soupçonneriez-vous les élèves ? » Interrogea la directrice plus que choquée par l'hypothèse du seprentard. Harry lui paraissait plongé dans ses pensées mais les suppositions de son ancienne Némésis lui parurent plus que plausibles après mûre réfléxion. C'est pourquoi il continua de lui-même, tout en suivant le fil de ses conclusions :

« C'est logique ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un élève, dit-il en levant son visage vers son coéquipier qui confirma ses dires par un hochement de tête. Un élève n'a pas encore le niveau magiquement pour effectuer un tel rituel, même parmi les septièmes années. Si nos soupçons doivent se tourner vers quelqu'un se serait plus vers un professeur.

- Comprenez madame, continua Drago devant l'air interrogatif de la directrice, que ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur que nous en sommes arrivés à cette conclusion. Nous préfèrerions que cela en soit autrement mais, comme nous l'avons déjà dit, c'est ce qui paraît le plus plausible. De plus, vu qu'il a fallu trouver rapidement des professeurs pour pouvoir rouvrir le collège, leurs antécédents n'ont pas pu être complètement vérifiés.

- On peut déjà éliminer des suspects : vous, professeur, et Hermione Weasley. Mais il nous faudrait la liste des autres professeurs.

- Il y a déjà quelques professeurs que vous connaissez : les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et Trelawney. Pardonnez-moi mais je ne pense pas que ce soient eux que vous recherchez. Ne vous en déplaise mais je les connais depuis assez longtemps pour avoir confiance en eux autant que vous avez confiance en moi et Mrs Weasley.

- Soit, nous comprenons, moi-même je ne pensais pas à eux mais plutôt aux nouveaux professeurs, répliqua Drago. Pourrez-vous nous donner leurs noms ?

- Je vous apporterai ça dès demain matin. Pour l'instant, je dois vous laisser pour rejoindre la grande salle. Mais n'hésitez pas en cas de besoin.

- D'accord, merci.

Après leur avoir promis de leur faire parvenir leur repas d'ici peu, la directrice quitta l'appartement laissant ses deux anciens élèves perdus dans leurs pensées. Si Harry réfléchissait à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec la directrice, Drago quant à lui avait replongé dans le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le gryffondor avant d'être interrompus. Il avait d'ailleurs très envie de recommencer mais ne savait pas comment aborder son amour sans l'effrayer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'un plateau contenant un repas pour dix personnes au moins apparaissait sur la table basse. À la fin du repas, le plateau disparut et Harry entama la conversation :

« Drago ?

- Hum ... oui ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure je me pose une question ... » S'interrompit le gryffondor réfléchissant à la formulation de sa question, laissant le serpentard perplexe et légèrement inquiet quant à la question qu'il allait lui poser. Et s'il lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure ? Malgré son désir de recommencer, il ne sentait pas encore prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments de même qu'il ne pensait pas le survivant prêt à les entendre et encore moins de les accepté au vu de ce qu'il lu avait dit concernant l'amour. Mais quand la voix dudit survivant se fit de nouveau entendre en l'appelant, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement d'appréhension avant de hocher la tête, signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Crois-tu vraiment que nous pouvons éliminer les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick de la liste des suspects ? Pour Trelawney, ça me paraît impossible qu'elle soit la personne que nous recherchons, vu ses capacités magiques dignes d'un cracmol. Mais pour les deux autres ... après tout nous ne savons rien d'eux en dehors de l'école ... devons-nous nous fier aux intutions du professeur McGonagall ? »

Drago, d'abord stupéfait par la question du brun, se mit à rire devant sa stupidité. Le rire devint vite nerveux : lui ne cessait de repenser à leur baiser échangé du bout des lèvres alors que Harry ne semblait même pas s'en souvenir. À cette pensée, le rire s'était étranglé dans sa gorge et son coeur s'était douloureusement serré dans sa poitrine. Alors comme ça, ce baiser ne l'avait donc laissé ni chaud, ni froid ? Alors que lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête : recommencer ? Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper car, de son côté, si Harry avait entamé la conversation sur les suspects éventuels, c'était pour éviter de repenser au baiser, à sa signification et surtout aux sensations et sentiments qui s'étaient réveillés en lui après un simple baiser. Il voulait y réfléchir tranquillement mais, pour le moment, la présence du blond l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le sujet, il avait alors préféré parler d'autre chose. Et puis après tout, ils avaient une mission à accomplir. Et s'il voulait laisser une chance à son actuel coéquipier en travaillant plus longtemps avec lui et leur permettre de se rapprocher encore plus, ils devaient la mener à bien !

« Je ne sais pas, avait finalement répondu Drago après s'être repris mais son regard fuyait celui de Harry, ne voulant pas lui montrer son trouble. Nous devrions peut-être demander au ministre d'envoyer quelques collègues enquêter sur la vie des professeur en dehors du collège. Nous lui enverrons une lettre demain pendant que les élèves seront en cours. En ce moment, les élèves doivent avoir fini leur repas et se diriger vers leur dortoir, ce serait trop risqué de faire une sortie maintenant sans se faire repérer, même si seul un de nous sort avec ta cape d'invisibilité. D'ailleurs, nous devrions plutôt aller nous coucher nous aussi. Sors ta carte, avec l'alarme que nous avons placé sur la salle où sont entreposées les pierres, nous n'avons pas besoin de monter la garde. De plus, si notre hypothèse est la bonne, le voleur attendra le départ des élèves pour s'emparer des pierres. Mais après le départ des élèves, il faudra alterner les tours de garde. Profitons des deux nuits tranquilles qui nous restent. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Puis Drago s'était levé pour rejoindre sa chambre toujours sans un regard pour Harry ne voyant ainsi pas la lueur de déception dans les yeux de celui-ci. Car, malgré tout, Harry espérait bien sentir à nouveau le goût du blond sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Cette pensée le surprit quelque peu et l'évidence lui vint : il était irrémédiablement attiré par le serpentard et cela ne datait pas d'hier ! Il en prenait enfin conscience.

Au bout de quelquesminutes de cette réflexion, Harry en était arrivé à la conclusion que, si Drago voulait l'aider, il devrait vraiment lui laisser une chance comme il se l'était dit la veille et peut-être que cela les mènerait à quelque chose de plus ... fort. Après tout il avait plus que grandement apprécié le baiser et à en croire le soupir qu'avait eu le blond lorsqu'ils avaient été interrompus, c'était réciproque. Malgré tout, il y avait une ombre au tableau : Drago avait avoué aimer quelqu'un. Il espérait au fond de lui être cette personne aux vues des gestes que le serpentard avait manifester envers lui. Avec un soupir, Harry s'était finalement levé de son fauteuil : ça ne servait à rien de faire de pareilles suppositions, seul Drago possédait les réponses à ses questions mais il se promit de tirer lui tirer les vers du nez le lendemain. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à la carte des Maraudeurs, il s'était alors dirigé vers sa chambre pour se coucher également.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago fut réveillé par des gémissements venant de la chambre de son amour. Inquiet, il s'était alors levé et dirigé vers celle-ci. Après avoir toqué plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse autre que des gémissements, il avait alors pénétré dans la pièce. En s'approchant du lit la baguette à la main pour l'éclairer, il eut alors une vision épouvantable : Harry semblait pris dans un cauchemar effroyable et les manches du pyjama se teintaient de sang. Ni tenant plus, il s'était précipiter vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras et le tirer de son mauvais rêve. Il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes tout en caressant tendrement le dos du survivant pour l'apaiser et le réveiller ce qui ne tarda pas. Le gryffondor ouvrait peu à peu les yeux et quand il se vit dans les bras de Drago et en entendant ses douces paroles, il se jetta à son cou en pleurant lui demandant de ne pas le laisser tomber. À force de promesses et de mots apaisants, Harry s'était finalement calmé. Celui-ci avait alors relevé la tête vers le blond et poussé par une envie, un besoin, un désir soudains, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Drago qui lui répondit rapidement en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche afin de permettre à leurs langues de se trouver enfin sans se rendre compte que par ce baiser, les plaies rouvertes sur les avant-bras du brun se cicatrisaient. Le baiser fut d'abord violent, désespéré, avant de devenir doux et tendre mais toujours passionné les amenant às'allonger sur le lit tant les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient les laissaient tremblant. Il pris fin quand les deux anciens ennemis se trouvèrent à bout de souffle mais ils ne se séparèrent pas. Drago, allongé sur le lit, tenait toujours fermement Harry dans ses bras de peur de le voir disparaître et ce dernier s'accrochait au cou du seprentard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Finalement, il pris la parole d'une voix faible :

« Restes avec moi ... ne m'abandonnes pas ... je t'en prie ... je t'en supplie ... ne me laisse pas ...

- Je te laisserai pas Harry, j'en suis incapable ... » Répondit Drago. Puis alors qu'il pensait son amour s'était endormis dans ses bras, il ajouta :

« Je t'aime trop Harry pour te laisser ! »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que celui-ci n'était totalement endormi et qu'il venait de répondre à la question que son amour s'était posé un peu plus tôt : l'aimait-il ? Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que chacun rejoignit le pays de Morphée et des petits moutons blancs.

_A suivre._

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi une ch'tite review pour me le dire !_


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre :**_ Le sauveur_

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Rating :** M après tout c'est une relation homosexuelle. Bon je sais qu'au début j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de lemon mais finalement y'en a un ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a le plus pris le chou dans ce chapitre. Enfin si vous êtes homophobes ou que les slashs vous gênes, je vous invite à cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite !

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Paring :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne donc ça reste un couple Harry / Drago.

**Citation :**_** S'il doit y avoir la guerre qu'elle ait lieu de mon temps afin que mon enfant puisse connaître la paix. (Thomas Pain)**_

***

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon là c'est carrément une honte, je sais de longs mois sans donner de nouvelles c'est nul de la part d'un auteur. Mais j'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre et tout particulièrement le lemon. Pour vous dire à quel point la situation était désespérée : je n'avais plus goût à l'écriture de cette fic. Pas par manque d'inspiration, non je sais très bien ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres, mais par manque d'envie surtout. J'avais envie de passer à autre chose mais ayant vu comment ça s'est déroulé avec mon autre fic « Une semaine chez les moldus » que j'ai eu le malheur de commencer et finir alors que « Le sauveur » n'était pas bouclé, je me suis promis de ne rien écrire d'autre tant que cette fic ne serait pas finie ! Mais maintenant que ce chapitre est publié, l'écriture des autres devrait être plus simple.

**Note 2 :** Cette fic contient un lemon ! Au risque de me répéter si vous n'aimer pas les slashs ne lisez pas. De même cette fic est un drame, si ce genre ne vous plaît pas je vous renvoie à ma fic « Une semaine chez les moldus ».

**Note 3:** Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres ! Vous allez bientôt être délivrés de la galère dans laquelle je vous ai entraînés.

**RARs :** _lilitou :_ encore une fois Gaby sait combien ce chapitre a été dur à écrire pour moi ! Mais toujours fidèle au poste, il a su m'encourager quand j'en avais le plus besoin. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs. Et promis, je te rends bientôt le chapitre 5 de « Petit frère » relu et corrigé.

_Babou :_ si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, celui-là devrait te plaire surtout en ce qui concerne l'évolution de la relation entre Harry et Drago. Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue, là par contre je ne te dirais rien mais ça avance...

_Thecrasy :_ je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère juste que la suite continuera à te satisfaire.

**Voilà! Maintenant place à l'histoire !**

**Chapitre 7**

Ce matin-là, l'atmosphère de la chambre était douce et lumineuse. Le soleil, encore bas à cette heure, filtrait à travers les rideaux du lit à baldaquin où reposaient deux êtres aux membres enchevêtrés. Le fin rai de lumière qui avait réussi à passer les tentures finissait ça course sur le visage de l'un des endormis. Celui-ci, un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années, s'éveillait peu à peu par la caresse de l'astre du jour. Son regard encore voilé par le sommeil erra quelques secondes avant de se poser sur son 'oreiller '. Et quel oreiller : un jeune homme aussi blond que lui était brun, avec un visage d'ange, un très bel ange selon le brun. « Un ange gardien... mon ange... » Telles étaient les pensées du brun à la vision féerique d'un Drago au visage calme sur lequel se dessinait un léger sourire de bien-être. Comme poussé par l'envie de savoir s'il n'était pas encore en proie à un rêve, Harry se serra un peu plus contre Drago, la tête plongée dans son cou, afin de respirer cette douce fragrance de tilleul typique, inhérente au blond. Celui-ci bougea alors en réponse et resserra son emprise, marmonnant dans son sommeil :

« Harry, mon amour, je t'aime tant... laisses-moi t'aider/t'aimer. »

Le dernier mot, Harry n'est pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu mais il fut très touché par ces mots, confirmant ainsi les paroles qu'il pensait avoir rêvées durant la nuit. Il se sentit alors si ému et surtout bouleversé, jamais il n'aurait cru que ces mots pourraient l'atteindre autant. Encore plus en considérant qu'ils sortaient, en ce jour, de la bouche du garçon qu'il avait longtemps connu comme son pire ennemi après Voldemort. Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, il devait bien s'avouer que Drago avait bien été LE SEUL à le faire réagir par ses dires. Même après la mort de Sirius, les répliques acerbes du serpentard le rendaient 'vivant'. Comme depuis qu'ils collaboraient tous les deux. D'ailleurs, le blondinet, du temps où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard avait été le premier à le faire « réagir » sexuellement parlant. À cette pensée, un déclic se fit en Harry : s'il était honnête avec lui-même, depuis qu'il avait découvert sa bisexualité grâce à Drago, il s'était toujours senti attiré par celui-ci. En poussant la réflexion plus loin, il découvrit que chacun des amants qu'il avait eus, du moins ceux dont il se souvenait, avaient un trait commun avec Drago : la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux ou encore la même peau pâle ou le même caractère. Même son premier amant avait un lien direct avec le serpentard puisqu'il n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Et, au fur et à mesure de ces découvertes, son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus fort amenant une autre question à son esprit : était-ce seulement une attirance ? En jetant un nouveau regard vers son « oreiller », il eut la réponse : non, assurément non. Alors était-ce de l'amour ? Il ne savait pas mais une chose dont il était certain c'est que, quoique ce soit, ce sentiment était plus fort que ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à ce jour. Même avec Ginny. Alors oui, peut-être était-ce de l'amour mais il s'accordait encore un peu de temps pour vraiment l'affirmer, du temps passé auprès de Drago bien sûr. Après tout, il se sentait si bien dans les bras de cet ange. Il était comme protégé, lui qui avait toujours le rôle de protecteur du monde sorcier par son rôle de « sauveur » et, dans sa relation avec Ginny, ce statut n'avait pas changé, lui qui aspirait à plus de calme et moins de responsabilité à la fin de la guerre. Mais là, dans ses bras, les rôles étaient inversés : il devenait celui qui devait être protégé et Drago était « le sauveur », son sauveur.

Les yeux d'Harry qui, jusque-là, se contentaient d'observer le visage calme de son ange, se posèrent plus bas, sur la bouche tendre et charnue aux lèvres légèrement rosées du blond. Comme attiré par un aimant, il approcha son visage afin de poser ses propres lèvres sur celles tant désirées à cet instant. D'une légère caresse, le baiser se fit plus appuyé, d'autant plus que le bel endormi s'éveillait enfin à cette douce caresse. D'abord un peu surpris, Drago se reprit très vite lorsqu'il réalisa que la douce sensation qu'il pensait faire partie de son rêve venait en fait du baiser de son amour.

Le baiser se fit alors passionné, fougueux tout en étant emprunt d'amour et de tendresse comme pour ne pas brusquer l'autre. Chacun gémissait de bonheur dans la bouche de l'autre et ces doux sons augmentèrent leur désir. Les mains se faufilaient sous les vêtements afin de découvrir le corps aimé. À bout de souffle, les deux amants furent obligés de se séparer juste assez pour se regarder les yeux dans les yeux découvrant ainsi dans leur regard tout le désir et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient. Si Drago fut surpris de voir de l'amour en plus du désir dans les yeux du brun, il en fut tout autant, voire plus que ravi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question que Harry reprenait sa bouche avec douceur et sensualité. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau haletants, permettant ainsi au blond de parler :

« Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a valu un tel réveil, mais si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé ma mutation il y a bien longtemps !

- Ça fait si longtemps que tu veux changer de poste ?

- La question n'est pas depuis combien de temps je veux faire parti de ton équipe mais plutôt depuis combien de temps tes lèvres me font envie... »

À ces mots, Harry sentit une chaleur inhabituelle envahir ses joues, signe de grand rougissement chez lui. Cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Drago qui se sentit étrangement attendri, lui qu'on considérait fut un temps comme un mec sans coeur, ses émotions toujours dissimulées derrière un masque. Mais face aux rougeurs sur les joues du brun, personne n'aurait pu rester de marbre. Personne surtout lui. Il désirait, non il aimait Harry depuis si longtemps. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le tenir entre ses bras, il ne le laisserait plus partir, c'était là sa place : entre les bras de son amour. Amour qui le regardait à ce moment les yeux emplis de désir et d'envie. Alors pour accéder à cette demande silencieuse, il se pencha vers Harry et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres rougies de leurs précédents baisers. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la main de Harry se faufiler dans son pantalon de pyjama pour caresser ses fesses, alors qu'il se trouvait à moitié allongé sur lui, qu'il interrompit le baiser entraînant un grognement de mécontentement du brun.

« Harry... haleta Drago alors que l'ancien Gryffondor bougeait des hanches faisant ainsi frotter leurs érections contre la cuisse de l'autre. Tu... tu es sûr... tu es sûr de vouloir aller... plus loin ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux, si intense qu'ils durent se séparer lorsque le souffle se fit absent trop rapidement, leurs hanches toujours en mouvement provoquant encore et toujours cette montée de désir incontrôlable et augmentant la température de leur corps ainsi que celle de la chambre.

« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi un tel réveil, pour la même raison qui me pousse à aller plus loin avec toi : l'envie. J'ai envie de toi Drago. Je... ah... je veux te sentir en moi. Mmmh oui ! Cria-t-il alors qu'un mouvement de hanches plus fort avait fait se frotter l'une contre l'autre leurs érections douloureuses.

- Harry... est-ce que tu as déjà... Dit Drago interrompant tout mouvement de hanche, sous un soupir de frustration de son amant, afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Une seule fois... il y a longtemps... à Poudlard... Répondit Harry, baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues de nouveau rougissantes.

- Qui ?

- Quoi ? Demanda le brun en relevant la tête, surpris.

- Qui t'a pris ta première fois que je le tue de mes mains ? » Fit Drago, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

Mais il fut à son tour surpris en voyant son amour baisse une nouvelle fois la tête de gêne. Il allait encore poser la question quand il fut interrompu par un faible murmure.

« Blaise »

Tout d'abord choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Drago se mit à rire sous l'œil outré de Harry.

« Ne te vexes pas, amour, si je ris c'est parce que par une étrange coïncidence nous avons tous deux été dépucelés par la même personne.

- Ça ne te dérange pas alors que mon premier amant ait été ton meilleur ami ?

- Comme tu viens de le dire toi-même, il a été mon meilleur ami mais mon amitié pour lui comme notre disons... « relation » se sont arrêtées quand il a fallu choisir notre camp. Mais assez parler de ce traître. » Et reprenant ces mouvements de hanches au-dessus, il poursuivit :

« Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Drago, je te jure que si tu ne me fais pas l'amour là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est moi qui te viole !

- À vos ordres ! »

Et il replongea capturer les lèvres de son amour, ses bras enserrant la taille du brun tandis que celui-ci enroulait les siens autour de son cou tout en écartant un peu plus les jambes pour que Drago puisse s'y loger. Puis les mains des deux amants voyagèrent au son de leurs soupirs et gémissements, se retrouvant sous les vêtements pour mieux caresser la peau de l'autre. Les mains de Drago effleurant ainsi le torse de Harry pendant que celui-ci faisait allègrement courir la pulpe de ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui arrachant par-là des frissons. Puis la bouche du blond quitta celle de son ancienne Némésis pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire allant lécher le lobe charnu de l'oreille avant de descendre dans le cou y laissant un magnifique suçon pour finalement arriver aux boutons de chair déjà dressés. Ce n'est qu'arrivé là qu'il se rendit compte que, d'un sort informulé, Harry avait fait disparaître leurs hauts de pyjama. Mais il ne s'attarda pas longtemps à ce détail puisqu'ainsi il pouvait mieux torturer ces deux boutons rosés tout en laissant ses mains découvrir les creux et vallées qui s'offraient à elles. Mains qui descendirent encore plus bas, venant frôler l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant pour enfin aller jouer avec l'élastique du pantalon tirant un gémissement plus fort de son propriétaire. Drago se redressa légèrement pour retirer son propre boxer de nuit tandis qu'Harry retirait son propre bas de pyjama sous lequel il dormait nu. L'ancien serpentard pris quelques secondes pour observer son amour alangui. Ce n'est que son prénom murmuré tout bas comme un appel qui le tira de sa contemplation. Un appel à la luxure selon lui vu puisque son amant avait décidé de non seulement l'appeler par la voix mais également par les gestes en tendant ses bras vers lui, l'invitant à s'y réfugier. S'allongeant de nouveau sur Harry, le contact de leur peau enfin mises à nu les fit frissonner tous les deux mais ce furent surtout leurs érections l'une contre l'autre qui fit monter la chaleur dans leurs deux corps.

« Drago... viens ! »

Alors, continuant d'onduler contre ce corps, il commença par effleurer du bout des doigts le sexe d'Harry avant de le prendre entièrement en main pour le masturber tout en embrassant ses lèvres fougueusement.

Mais bientôt cela ne leur suffit plus, ils étaient devenus trop avides du corps de l'autre, de ses gémissements et soupirs voire même des cris quand la tension sexuelle qui les prenait, la passion qui les dévorait, le désir et l'envie qui coulaient dans leurs veines et qui s'exprimaient à travers leurs érections devenues plus que douloureuses, devenaient trop forts. La bouche de Drago avait migré plus bas et s'était attardé sur le nombril mimant là l'acte sexuel de sa langue pendant que Harry gémissait, le suppliait de le prendre tout de suite, d'arrêter de le faire languir, ses mains se crispant sur les draps. Quand il sentit la langue mutine de cet ange blond parcourir sa verge de la base jusqu'au gland venant y cueillir les premières gouttes de plaisir qui s'en échappaient, il dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier mais quand finalement Drago le pris entièrement en bouche, il ne put retenir le petit cri de plaisir de s'échapper de ses lèvres rougies par ses morsures.

Lorsque les va-et-vient de la bouche de Drago sur sa verge se firent plus intenses et soutenus, il ne savait plus qui il était, ni où il était. Sa vie ne se résumait plus quand un seul nom, celui de son amant qui psalmodiait en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, ses mains soit se crispant sur les draps, soit se perdant dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse. Il était tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il ne sentit pas un premier doigt lubrifié magiquement s'insérer en lui pour le préparer ni le deuxième. Quand un troisième pénétra en lui, il ressentit tout d'abord une légère gêne vite remplacée par un plaisir immense quand ils touchèrent ce point si sensible en lui. Il ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'il se sut sur le point d'éjaculer. Or il ne voulait pas venir tout de suite. Il voulait tout d'abord sentir Drago au plus profond de lui avant de jouir.

« Drago... arrêtes... si tu continues, je vais... viens... s'il te plaît... je veux te sentir... en moi ! Aah ! »

Ne tenant plus également, Drago ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et retira ses doigts et sa bouche, provocant un soupir de frustration de la part de Harry. Après avoir prononcer un sort de lubrification sur sa propre érection, il se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amour, relevant les jambes de celui-ci pour faciliter la pénétration sans que Harry ne souffre trop avant d'interroger celui-ci du regard. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se poser des questions plus longtemps puisque Harry lui fit comprendre en frottant son anus contre son gland qu'il était prêt. Alors il commença sa lente progression dans cette intimité ouverte pour lui. Son regard fixé sur le visage du brun, cherchant la moindre expression de douleur due à la pénétration. À la première grimace d'inconfort, il s'arrêta, sa main allant d'elle-même reprendre la masturbation sur la verge un peu moins tendue de son amant. Quand la grimace fit place à un soupir de plaisir, il repris sa progression sans cesser les mouvements de sa main. Une fois entièrement en lui, il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes autant pour laisser le temps à Harry de s'habituer à sa présence que pour se calmer face aux sensations qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression que l'étroit fourreau qui enserrait son sexe avait été fait pour lui. Tout comme l'ancien gryffondor, il se sentait enfin entier, comme s'il était enfin lui-même qu'en ne faisant qu'un avec son amour.

Rouvrant ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, Harry fit comprendre par son regard emplis de désir à Drago que celui-ci pouvait entamer ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ils ne furent alors tous deux plus que gémissements et cris. Montant doucement mais sûrement vers d'autres cieux, le septième plus exactement, leurs gestes se firent plus rapides, plus désordonnés, saccadés. Ils étaient tremblants face à tant de sensations, reproduisant avec leurs corps une danse millénaire mais connue de tous les amants. La température de la pièce devenait insoutenable mais restait toujours plus supportable que celle du sang coulant dans leurs veines se dirigeant encore et toujours vers un même point : la source de leur plaisir. La sueur se formait partout ces corps unis. Les mains étaient moites et glissaient ne leur permettant pas de trouver un point auquel s'accrocher comme pour éviter que leurs esprits ne se perdent totalement. Mais comme les coups de reins de Drago se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus forts, frappant inlassablement la prostate de Harry, la jouissance arrivait bien trop vite mais en même temps trop lentement.

Finalement, cédant à son corps, Harry jouit en criant le prénom de son amant. Quant à Drago, sentant les chairs du brun se resserrer sur sa verge, il ne put résister et jouit à son tour au plus profond de cette intimité si chaude dans un dernier coup de rein, hurlant lui aussi le prénom de Harry avant de s'écrouler sur celui-ci.

Chacun tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut Drago qui se repris en premier, se soulevant sur ses bras afin de regarder Harry encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, puis il se retira de son intimité et lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux avant de s'allongé aux côtés du brun tout en le gardant soigneusement aux creux de ses bras, tout prêt de son coeur qui battait aussi anarchiquement que celui de son amant.

Tous les deux lovés dans les bras de l'autre, ils se laissèrent baigner dans cette atmosphère post-orgasmique si particulière, se picorant la peau de baisers doux et aériens.

« Merci. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Drago, Harry poursuivit :

« Merci. D'être là, pour ta gentillesse, Merlin je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais merci également pour ta tendresse, pour m'avoir enfin fait me sentir vivant ! Je... si... enfin si tu es d'accord... je voudrais essayer... avec toi... je voudrais construire quelque chose... Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, une bouche venait de happer la sienne pour un baiser fougueux et passionné.

« Harry (baiser) rien (baiser) ne me (baiser) ferait (baiser) plus (baiser) plaisir » Fit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un autre baiser encore plus passionné que le premier si c'était toutefois possible.

Mais ils furent interrompus par un gargouillis des plus indélicats dans ce genre de situation romantique leur rappelant, de façon un peu brusque, l'heure qu'il était et leurs obligations professionnelles. Alors Drago se décida à relâcher son amour non sans un dernier baiser avant de se lever lui-même et de se rhabiller pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur la carte des maraudeurs. Une fois rassuré quant à la sécurité des pierres du temps et après avoir vu Harry se diriger vers la salle de bain, il se décida à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et de réfléchir à l'avancement de sa relation avec son amour. En fait, il était ravi de la tournure des événements, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour celui qu'on appelait 'le survivant' avant et 'le sauveur' aujourd'hui qu'un jour il pourrait le considérer comme son petit-ami. À l'époque, leur relation était telle qu'il avait pensé qu'une pareille évolution était impossible. Mais le voilà en ce jour, assis dans un fauteuil confortable d'une école qu'il a longtemps considéré comme sa maison plus en tout cas que le manoir familial, pensant à son amour et rêvant de la vision que celui-ci lui avait offert pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour : un ange de la luxure. Mais à revoir ses images de pure débauche on tente le diable et arriva ce qui devait arriver : il avait de nouveau une belle érection qui déformait son pantalon de pyjama. Et le bruit de la douche sous laquelle devait se trouvait un Harry nu comme au jour de sa naissance, l'eau glissant sur sa peau, coulant le long de ses pectoraux pour atteindre la base de sa virilité... Non, définitivement non, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu de s'imaginer son amant dans n'importe quelle position alanguie à connotation sexuelle pour faire passer son érection. Non, en fait le meilleur moyen était la douche froide ou les travaux manuels. Or un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à cette dernière solution et la douche était actuellement occupée par un brun super-sexy aux yeux verts envoûtants. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière solution et c'est donc avec un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard lui-même dans ses grands jours qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont la porte était étrangement restée entrouverte.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard, durant laquelle s'échappaient de la porte toujours entrouverte des gémissements et autres cris de jouissance, que deux jeunes hommes rieurs passèrent ladite porte, uniquement vêtus de serviettes leur ceignant la taille. Le jeune homme blond avait les mains posées sur les hanches du brun et s'amusait à picorer le cou de l'autre où l'on pouvait remarquer des marques d'amour sous forme de suçons. Mais cet instant de pure félicité fut interrompu lorsque le brun s'arrêta d'un coup au milieu du salon, entraînant un grognement de contrariété. Mais quand Drago releva la tête pour voir ce qui avait arrêté ainsi son compagnon, il sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'il baissait la tête de gêne. En effet, devant eux se trouvait l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard, avec un éclat amusé dans le regard, digne du grand Albus Dumbledore. Alors Drago réagit en bon seprentard et Malfoy qu'il était : il prit la fuite dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller laissant ainsi son amour en position délicate sous le regard outré et surtout très contrarié de celui-ci. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner plus tard et il avait déjà une petite idée de la manière de faire : sous la couette.

Harry, quant à lui, à moitié nu et abandonné par son amant au regard pétillant de malice d'une Minerva McGonagall plus amusée que jamais par la situation, se racla la gorge pour essayer de reprendre contenance. Mais ce fut peine perdue, il n'avait pas la tenue adéquate et son ancienne directrice de maison n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'aider. Finalement, sans doute pour épargner son ancien élève ou parce qu'elle trouvait que ses sept années d'enseignement les plus éprouvantes à causes des frasques du fameux Trio de Poudlard et plus particulièrement du Golden Boy de Gryffondor étaient maintenant vengées, la directrice du collège prit la parole, rompant ainsi le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

« Bien, je suis venue vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner ainsi que la liste du personnel de Poudlard. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle scène en venant vous voir, mais il faut avouer que je suis ravie de la tournure qu'a pris votre relation à tous les deux, surtout si cela permet de vous faire retrouver un tel sourire comme j'ai pu le voir avant que vous ne remarquiez ma présence. Ne soyez pas gêné M. Potter, au contraire, vous avez le droit au bonheur plus que quiconque après ce que vous avez fait pour la communauté sorcière. Et si vous êtes heureux avec M. Malfoy alors tant mieux. L'êtes vous ?

- Que... quoi ?

- Êtes-vous heureux ?

- Que... oui, extrêmement heureux, comme jamais. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire éblouissant. « Tomber amoureux de Drago est sans doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps.

- À la bonne heure ! »

Mais le sourire goguenard que McGonagall affichait ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras forts enserrer sa taille qu'il compris : il venait d'avouer ses sentiments devant son amant. Mais il fut rassuré lorsque la pression autour de sa taille se fit plus forte et surtout quand Drago prit la parole :

« Et c'est réciproque, je ne peux qu'être heureux avec celui que j'aime ! » Et il ponctua ses dires par un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry sous le regard attendri de leur ancien professeur de métamorphose. Voyant que le baiser s'éternisait malgré sa présence, celle-ci décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre la grande salle. Après un salut sans réponse de la part de ses anciens élèves, elle sortit de l'appartement. Les deux amants ne s'aperçurent de son absence que lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent le baiser qui les avait laissés essoufflés.

« Pas que ça me dérange, crois-le bien, reprit Drago, son front posé contre celui de son amour qui avait les yeux fermés, mais si tu ne vas pas t'habiller maintenant, je te fais subir les derniers outrages à même le sol du salon et ce jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de nous deux ne puisse bouger même un cheveu ! »

Bien que la proposition lui paraisse plus que tentante, Harry se résigna à retourner dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quand il revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva son amant tenant un parchemin dans les mains, sans doute la liste du personnel. Il s'approcha alors silencieusement de Drago pour le surprendre mais quand il allait lui sauter dessus, un gargouillis venant de son propre ventre trahi sa position. Il regarda d'un air penaud son ange qui se retournait. Devant l'air de son amour, Drago éclata de rire et, avant que Harry ne se vexe, lui proposa de s'installer à la table basse du salon pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Une fois le repas englouti, les deux amants se prélassèrent le temps de digérer dans un même fauteuil : Harry confortablement assis sur les genoux de Drago, la tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de celui-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes à savourer ce tendre moment rien qu'à aux, ils se décidèrent finalement à travailler un peu. Mais à part surveiller la carte, veiller à ce que les sorts de protection mis en place pour protéger les pierres et étudier la liste que leur avait fournie la directrice, ils eurent vite fait le tour. Ne restait plus qu'à envoyer une lettre au ministre pour qu'il leur envoie des renseignements sur les personnes dont ils ne connaissaient rien de la vie avant Poudlard. Harry se décida donc à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller à la volière afin d'envoyer leur missive pendant que Drago faire des repérages grâce à la carte pour savoir où se trouvaient actuellement chaque enseignant et étudier leurs mouvements. Profitant d'un moment où la plupart des élèves étaient à leurs derniers cours avant les vacances, Harry s'échappa donc de l'appartement. Drago ne lui avait pas encore dit, il préférait attendre encore un peu avant d'en parler et surtout ça ne prouvait absolument rien, mais il voulait en particulier surveiller le nom de la personne qu'il avait vu rôder la veille au soir près de la salle aux pierres comme ils l'avaient appelée. En effet, pendant qu'il lisait la liste du personnel, un nom précisément lui avait sauté aux yeux lui remémorant ce qu'il avait lu la veille sur la carte. Le fait que Lucas Brinkman (ndla : pour ceux qui l'ont lu c'est un nom que j'ai déjà utilisé dans "Une semaine chez les moldus" mais ici le personnage n'a rien à voir avec celui de cette dernière fic) soit un professeur n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais il valait mieux rester prudent. Mais jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne de la volière, ledit Lucas n'avait pas bougé de sa salle de classe, histoire de la magie s'il ne se trompait pas. Quand son amant passa la porte de l'appartement, il décida de lui faire part de sa découverte, après tout comme le répétait encore et toujours le vieux Maugrey : vigilance constante.

« Dis, ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais hier soir avant d'aller me coucher, j'ai vu une personne rôder pas loin des pierres. Et en comparant avec la liste, je me suis aperçu que c'était un professeur...

- Quel est son nom ? » Demanda Harry en reprenant sa place sur les genoux de Drago. Place qu'il ne garda pas bien longtemps car il se releva à peine le nom de Lucas Brinkman prononcé par son amant.

« Tu le connais ? Interrogea ce dernier, suspicieux. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas le nom des anciens amants de son amour.

- Oui et non, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois grâce à Hermione. C'est grâce à lui, enfin involontairement, que Ron et Hermione se sont remis ensemble il y a quelques années. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir au cours de dîner chez eux. Je pense qu'ils voulaient nous caser tous les deux mais moi je n'étais pas attiré et lui m'a dit sortir d'une relation dont il ne s'était pas encore remis. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, son ancien compagnon l'aurait largué sans aucune explication quelques jours avant leur mariage. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de leur rupture mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a confié qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir reconquérir son ancien amant.

- Mouais, ça ne coûte rien de demander une enquête sur ce compagnon au ministère. Peut-être est-ce là la raison de tous ces vols.

- Pour récupérer un amant ? Je croyais que le rituel et la potion devaient ramener quelqu'un à la vie ?

- C'est une des plus importantes fonctions de cette cérémonie, en effet. » Le blond se leva à son tour de son fauteuil pour faire les cent pas, choses qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. « Mais cela permet aussi de faire revenir un amour perdu. Il y a très peu d'explications concernant cette possibilité, que veut dire 'faire revenir' ? Ressusciter ? Où alors est-ce l'effet d'une potion d'amour et d'un imperium conjugués ? Donc quand ce _Lucas_, grimaça Drago montrant par-là sa jalousie, t'a confié qu'il allait récupérer son compagnon, peut-être avait-il déjà une idée du comment cela allait se dérouler, soit grâce au rituel...

- Peut-être mais je ne le vois pas faire ce genre de choses, mais bon je ne le connais pas tellement. Qui sait ce que nous serions capables de faire si nous perdions la personne la plus chère à notre coeur. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu venais à me quitter.

- Ne te mines pas pour ça parce que ce n'est pas près d'arriver, maintenant que je t'ai attrapé dans mes filets, je te garde pour moi ! Et je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! » Fit Drago tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amour pour le rapprocher et lui voler un tendre baiser. Baiser qui les laissa tous les deux une fois de plus à bout de souffle.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, entrecoupée du déjeuner, de moments tendres et câlins entre les deux amants, l'envoi d'une nouvelle missive pour la demande d'enquête sur l'ancien compagnon de Lucas Brinkman, jusqu'au soir. Après le dîner, ils allèrent tous deux se coucher dans la chambre de Harry. Ce fut au moment de se déshabiller que ce dernier se rendit compte d'une chose particulière : les cicatrices dues à son automutilation avaient totalement disparu. Et quelque chose lui disait que Drago n'était pas étranger à ce phénomène puisque grâce à lui son coeur et sa tête étaient de nouveau en harmonie. Ce fut donc avec le sourire et d'une démarche féline qu'il se dirigea vers le lit où son ange l'attendait déjà dans une position alanguie afin de le remercier comme il se devait. Cette nuit-là fut particulièrement magique pour les deux amants qui prirent un plaisir certain à découvrir et redécouvrir chacun leur tour le corps de l'autre.

Le jour suivant se passa sensiblement de la même façon, dans l'attente d'une action de la part du 'voleur' ou d'une réponse du ministère, sans compter sur les visites de la directrice et leurs moments 'caresses' ou 'passion' au cours desquels ils recherchaient les points sensibles de l'autre, dans n'importe quelle pièce de l'appartement. Ce n'est que le soir après le dîner que Mcgonagall leur apporta les premières réponses du ministère. Malheureusement, les nouvelles apportées ne leur donnèrent aucune satisfaction. En effet, leurs collègues n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant concernant leur mission, à part pour le professeur d'histoire de la magie et celui de potion, le passé du reste des enseignants de Poudlard n'avait rien de particulier pouvant entraîner la volonté de ressusciter quelqu'un. Pour les deux exceptions, leur passé était trop flou, comme s'ils étaient restés très discrets sur leur vie avant et pendant la guerre. De même, Lucas Brinkman était resté très discret sur sa vie amoureuse. De ce fait, ils n'avaient pas encore pu découvrir le nom de son compagnon. Mais le ministre promettait de poursuivre l'enquête de son côté. À eux de rester vigilants.

Finalement, le jour du départ des élèves arriva trop vite. Durant le matin, Poudlard fut pris d'une grande effervescence, comme à chaque premier jour de vacances. Les élèves de chaque dortoir se dépêchaient de finir leurs valises pour les retardataires et les fêtards, de chercher leurs animaux domestiques ou autre objet leur appartenant pour les têtes en l'air. En bref, il ne faisait pas bon de traînasser dans les dortoirs à ce moment-là surtout quand on venait narguer les copains parce qu'eux étaient prêts à partir. Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement loin de toute cette agitation, deux jeunes hommes s'éveillaient doucement par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux du lit à baldaquin dans lequel ils avaient de nouveau fait l'amour et s'étaient endormis. Mais l'état de béatitude que l'on ressent lorsque l'on émerge du sommeil fut de courte durée : des bruits de pas précipités résonnant dans les couloirs leur rappelèrent qu'il était grandement temps de se lever. En effet, comme c'était le jour du grand départ, ils étaient persuadés que leur 'voleur' agirait une fois le dernier élève parti. Commença alors la longue attente. Vers midi, tous les élèves de Poudlard étant finalement montés dans les calèches les menant à Pré-au-Lard, la tension dans l'appartement était telle qu'ils se décidèrent à prendre la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils avaient au préalable agrandie pour pouvoir s'y cacher tous les deux ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs pour aller eux-mêmes monter la garde devant la porte de la salle aux pierres.

Une heure après, ils étaient toujours là à attendre. Mais quand des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, ils se regardèrent, tous les sens en alerte. Et quand ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil, ils étaient à la fois surpris et sous le choc. Ils s'étaient attendus à voir Lucas Brinkman ou Gabriel Smith, le professeur de potion mais certainement pas à voir 'cette' personne-ci !

_A suivre._

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Oui je sais, je suis une vilaine sadique de vous laisser en plan sur une fin pareille ! Mais attendez-vous à ce que la fin du prochain chapitre soit encore pire. Pour ce qui est de l'identité du 'voleur', je rêvais trop de faire une fin de chapitre comme je viens de le faire, histoire de vous tenir en haleine et de vous pousser à me laisser une review ! D'ailleurs pour ce qui ne le savent pas c'est sur le lien en bas de page que ça se passe ! Merci !_


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre : **_Le sauveur_

**Auteur : **Celikwi

**Rating : **M après tout il s'agit d'une relation homosexuelle même si le seul lemon de la fic se trouve dans le chapitre précédent.

**Disclaimer : **rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse JKR ! Seule l'idée de l'histoire est à moi !

**Pairing :** on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne donc ça reste un couple Harry/Drago.

**Citation : _S'il doit y avoir la guerre, qu'elle ait lieu de mon temps afin que mon enfant puisse connaître la paix (Thomas Pain)_**

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard ! Tout comme pour le chapitre précédent, j'avais perdu toute motivation pour continuer cette fic. Parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite de la tournure mon histoire et surtout du coupable choisi. Finalement, après avoir recommencé 5 fois le chapitre et retourné 100 fois le problème dans ma tête, j'ai eu un flash ! Et le pire, c'est que ça collait encore mieux avec la fin que je voulais faire ! Et voilà le résultat : un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf ! Même si je l'imaginais un peu plus long ! Mais je ne vais pas le retoucher, il me satisfait comme ça. En espérant que ça vous plaise tel quel.

**Note 2 :** Au moment du 'POV' du coupable, vous verrez le pronom en _italique._ N'imaginez pas que c'est un indice sur l'identité du coupable, le sujet est tout simplement '_la personne_'. Voilà en espérant que je ne vous en ai pas trop dit...

**Note 3 :** Vous verrez apparaître mon véritable pseudo dans ce chapitre : Kikwi (je n'ai pas pu le prendre le site ne l'acceptait pas)

**Note 4 :** Ne me souvenant plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas aux reviews, je vais faire une réponse collective ici : merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! À défaut d'être payés en liquide pour nos prestations, ce sont ces encouragements qui nous aide à persévérer !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

Alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, les deux aurors avaient les yeux fixés sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'une telle chose soit possible. Puis, d'un coup, les bruits de pas cessèrent. Au détour du couloir, ils virent apparaître un chat tigré tout à fait reconnaissable de par la couleur du pelage autour des yeux donnant l'impression de voir des lunettes. Que venait faire la directrice de Poudlard dans ce couloir ? Était-ce elle la coupable ? Chacun des deux aurors était complètement dérouté par cette apparition.

Ce n'est que lorsque, finalement, l'animagus vint s'asseoir juste en face d'eux, en regardant droit dans leur direction, qu'Harry se rendit compte de leur erreur : la cape d'invisibilité n'empêchait pas les animaux de les 'voir' ou tout du moins de les sentir et il en était de même pour les animagi. Si le coupable en était un, leur embuscade était fichue !

Après un signe de tête du brun, le chat retourna dans le couloir par lequel il était arrivé tandis qu'Harry entraînait Drago dans la salle aux pierres après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

Une fois à l'intérieur et après que le brun ait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, Drago sortit de sous la cape afin d'exiger des explications sur le pourquoi de la présence de Minerva McGonagal et de leur changement de position.

« Les animagi peuvent nous voir. Fut la réponse de Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Les animagi, ils ont une sorte de sixième sens qui leur permet de repérer n'importe qui se trouvant sous une cape d'invisibilité ou sous sort de camouflage. Expliqua Harry. J'avais complètement oublié. Heureusement que Minerva me l'a rappelé sinon c'était fichu.

- Merlin. On a échappé de peu à la grosse boulette.

- Oui. Je m'en serais énormément voulu si par cette erreur nous faisions échouer la mission. En conséquence, notre collaboration aurait pu s'arrêter nette !

- Ce qui veut dire que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on poursuive notre partenariat ? Demanda Drago tout en s'approchant de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras et plonger son nez dans le cou du brun. Il était devenu complètement accroc à son odeur.

- Non Dray. Commença Harry mais il poursuivit rapidement en sentant la tension que ses paroles venaient de faire naître chez le blond. Je ne te veux pas seulement dans mon équipe. Je te veux aussi dans ma vie. »

Les dernières paroles avaient été chuchotées dans le creux de l'oreille de l'ancien Serpentard, lui arrachant un frisson. Ce dernier était si ému, Harry l'acceptait enfin, il était prêt à leur offrir une chance en tant que couple, qu'il se jeta violemment sur les lèvres de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur pour un baiser passionné et torride auquel Harry se fit un plaisir de répondre.

Mais très vite le manque d'air se fit ressentir et ils durent se séparer. Ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils étaient avant tout en mission. Et ce fut avec un soupir de frustration qu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Il en allait de leur avenir. Ils auraient tout le temps après l'enquête pour se consacrer à leur couple. Drago commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cette mission. Mais bon, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, et Merlin sait comme ça peut être dur pour un Malfoy, cela lui avait permis de faire un bond dans sa relation avec l'ex-gryffondor. Après tout, si ça se trouvait dans six mois, ils en seraient encore au même point qu'avant cette foutue enquête. Peut-être même que ... non il ne devait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'avait pu aider Harry dans sa dépression. Alors pour se sortir de ses sombres pensées, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la carte.

« Tiens, que fait ton ex ici à Poudlard ? »

La question avait fait sursauter Harry qui était lui aussi perdu dans ses réflexions qui, pour une fois, étaient des plus joyeuses. En effet, alors que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, il était en train d'envisager le futur. Et pas n'importe quel futur. Un avenir avec Drago, être dans ses bras, se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés et partir au travail ensemble, partager les mêmes repas, tout simplement vivre heureux avec la personne qu'il aime. Oui il se projetait très bien dans l'avenir si le blond restait à ses côtés. Il remerciait Merlin d'avoir mis sur sa route un tel ange alors que, des années auparavant, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour ne plus croiser le chemin du Prince de Serpentard. Il était tellement perdu dans ses visions d'un avenir à deux qu'il avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait. Il mit du temps avant de retrouver ses esprits après la question de son amant avant de finalement s'approcher de ce dernier.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, elle remplace Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Tu l'as vu où ?

- Elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines. » Répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Pensant que Drago était énervé par l'évocation de son ex-fiancée, Harry tint à le rassurer.

« Tu sais, il y a longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que je n'éprouvais qu'un sentiment fraternel envers Ginny. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Je ne retournerais pas avec elle même si je vais beaucoup mieux. Parce que je ne suis bien qu'avec toi.

- Quoi ? Non ... je ... je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça puisque je compte bien faire comprendre au monde entier que tu es à moi et personne d'autre. Reprit le blond, faisant rougir de bonheur son amant avant de froncer de nouveau les sourcils. Non en fait je me demandais... les elfes de maison ne sont plus employés par l'école ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, je suivais la progression de ton ex sur la carte et quand je l'ai vu s'approcher des cuisines, je me suis demandé pourquoi les elfes de maison n'apparaissaient pas sur la carte...

- Ils travaillent toujours pour Poudlard mais la carte ne montre que les sorciers... Commença Harry avant de se rendre compte en même temps que Drago d'un point auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé. Attends, et si ...

- Et si le voleur était un elfe ? Je me posais la même question. Et ça paraît tout à fait plausible si un sorcier est derrière tout ça. Après tout, on n'a retrouvé aucune trace de magie dans les entrepôts. Et un elfe passerait inaperçu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils savent se faire discrets quand il le faut.

- Mais ils n'ont pas la puissance voulue pour accomplir le rituel d'où l'idée d'un sorcier assez puissant pour le faire et engager un elfe.

- Je reste tout de même certain du fait que le coupable fasse parti du staff de Poudlard. Un elfe étranger aurait été trop vite repéré et pour corrompre un elfe sur place...

- Il faut être soi-même sur place. Finit Harry. Oui ça se tient. Comme nous sommes sûrs de l'authenticité des pierres, il ne nous reste plus qu'à piéger l'elfe et pour cela je dois modifier les sorts d'anti-transplanage. »

Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que les sorts avaient été modifiés quand ils entendirent le 'crac' caractéristique du transplanage d'un elfe. Celui-ci était vêtu en tout et pour tout de deux carrés de tissu dépareillés, attachés à l'aide d'élastiques, et d'un chausson en laine de nouveau-né et qui tenait sur sa tête grâce aux pompons attachés dans le cou. Quand il vit les deux aurors, il paniqua mais lorsqu'il voulut transplaner de nouveau, les sorts récents l'en empêchèrent. Pris au piège, il se mit à implorer les deux aurors de l'épargner.

« Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Tout ce qu'on veut savoir c'est ton nom, comment tu t'es retrouvé impliqué dans cette affaire et qui sont tes complices mais surtout qui t'as recruté ? Interrogea Drago.

- Kikwi... Kikwi vous dira tout messieurs les aurors, monsieur.

- D'accord Kikwi. Reprit doucement Harry, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Drago. Gryffondor un jour... As-tu participé aux vols dans les entrepôts du ministère ? Et avais-tu des complices ?

- Non Harry Potter, monsieur. Kikwi n'a pas volé Monsieur le Ministre, monsieur. Mais Kikwi connaît ceux qui l'ont fait, monsieur Potter, monsieur.

- Les noms ? Intervint Drago qui commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre du 'monsieur' à tout bout de champ.

- Harry Potter monsieur ne va pas leur faire du mal, monsieur ? Implora craintivement l'elfe.

- Aucun mal ne leur sera fait ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous voulons leurs noms pour pouvoir les interroger plus tard.

- Alors ? Insista Drago. En fait, il était surtout amusé de voir le changement chez son amant : avant, il n'aurait pas été si patient. Mais bon, il avait ainsi l'impression de retrouver le gryffondor qui l'avait tant touché à Poudlard.

- Il y avait Winky et Sticky, monsieur Malfoy, monsieur. Puis l'elfe s'interrompit avant de jeter un coup d'œil hésitant vers Harry.

- Il y en avait un autre ? Hochement de tête de l'elfe.

- Qui ? Insista Harry. Quelque chose lui disait que la réponse n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, lui plaire.

- K... Kreattur, mon... monsieur. » Répondit l'elfe avant d'aller se cacher dans la robe de Drago. Celui-ci essayait de raisonner tant bien que mal son amant qui peinait à contenir sa magie tellement la colère bouillait en lui. La trahison de son elfe de maison qu'il pensait quand même avoir conquis était très dure à accepter.

« Qui ?

- Pardon, Harry Potter, monsieur ?

- Qui t'as engagé ? Qui est responsable de tout ceci ?

- Je ...je...

- PARLES ! Hurla Harry.

- Je... je ne sais pas Harry Potter, monsieur. Ki... Kikwi ne l'a jamais vu. C... C'est Sticky qui est venu me... me voir pour me demander d... d'aller chercher les pierres ici, monsieur. » Répondit l'elfe tout tremblant de l'accès de colère de son héros.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'Harry avait hurlé le nom de son elfe de maison. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du troisième appel que Kreattur apparut dans un 'crac' sonore. À peine était-il apparu que le brun se jetait sur lui pour l'attraper par le cou.

« Qui ? Qui t'as engagé pour que tu me trahisses ainsi ? Parles et si ta réponse me satisfait tu auras peut-être la vie sauve !

- Kreattur ne voulait pas trahir son maitre, Harry Potter, monsieur. Kreattur voulait juste l'aider. » Répondit l'elfe en pleurant. Il avait fini par s'attacher à son nouveau petit maître et que celui-ci soit si en colère contre lui était très douloureux et pas seulement parce qu'il ressentait la magie de son maître lui picoter la peau et que la poigne sur son cou était telle qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer. « Kreattur voyait bien que maître Harry Potter, monsieur, n'allait pas bien. Il avait peur qu'il disparaisse comme maître Régulus, monsieur. On avait promis à Kreattur qu'on allait aider maître Harry Potter à aller mieux. »

Ému par les paroles de son elfe, Harry desserra sa poigne sur le cou de ce dernier avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de lui parler plus doucement.

« Tout va bien Kreattur, j'ai compris que tu voulais m'aider mais je vais mieux maintenant. Beaucoup mieux en fait. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Drago qui paraissait soulagé que son amant se soit calmé. Maintenant réponds-moi. Qui est la personne qui t'as demandé de l'aider et où peut-on la trouver ? Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- La personne qui est venu voir Kreattur a dit qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour guérir Harry Potter, monsieur. Le petit maître pourra la trouver dans la cabane hurlante, monsieur. C'est... »

XXX

Dans la cabane hurlante, une personne tournait en rond en attendant l'elfe qui devait lui rapporter les pierres. C'était la seule chose qui lui manquait pour accomplir le rituel. Un rituel bien compliqué mais indispensable pour récupérer la personne que son cœur avait choisi. Et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

En effet, cette personne avait peur que son amour fasse un geste inconsidéré. Oui, _elle_ aimait Harry Potter à la folie. Rien ne lui semblait impossible pour le ramener auprès d'_elle_. _Elle_ savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre même si Harry l'ignorait. Mais bientôt tout serait fini !

Il fallait tout de même qu'elle se dépêche. En effet, même si _elle_ avait fait en sorte que la concurrence ne la gêne pas en introduisant une potion inhibitrice de désir dans le bureau de son amour, il lui restait un rival de taille. Et quel rival : Drago Malfoy, le prince de Serpentard en personne ! _Elle _ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant aux sentiments du peroxydé. _Elle _avait toujours fait attention à ceux qui entouraient son amour à Poudlard et particulièrement Malfoy. _Elle _savait à chaque fois à quel moment le serpentard allait faire une crasse au brun de ses rêves. Ainsi, _elle _avait vu les changements dans le regard du blond. Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite, c'est Luna Lovegood, aujourd'hui Finnigan, qui lui avait apporté la réponse : l'amour. Le prince de Serpentard était tombé amoureux de l'homme de sa vie. Avant la bataille finale, ce rival inattendu ne l'avait pas inquiété mais, quand _elle_ avait su pour les conquêtes masculines de Harry, _elle_ avait pris peur. Surtout qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours et le peroxydé affichait depuis quelque temps un regard déterminé quand il tournait les yeux vers le brun. Alors même si _elle_ savait que son amour ne le désirerait jamais grâce à la potion inhibitrice qu'_elle_ avait réussi à introduire dans le thé du bureau d'Harry, quand _elle_ avait appris par le directeur des ressources humaines du ministère, Percy Weasley, que Malfoy avait demandé à être affecté dans la même équipe que son amour, _elle_ s'était décidée. Et _elle_ avait eu raison, si ce que les elfes venaient de lui apprendre était vrai, soit que son amour et Malfoy se trouvaient dans le même appartement à Poudlard, alors ce dernier avait plus progressé qu'_elle_ ne le pensait. _Elle_ avait trouvé le rituel dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pratique quand on fait parti des employés de l'école. Ce qui lui avait permis également de recruter ses 'voleurs'. À cette pensée, _elle_ eut un sourire. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de trouver les coupables au bureau des aurors. Mais bientôt, bientôt... _elle_ récupèrerait enfin son amour.

Enfin, si cet abruti d'elfe se décidait à lui ramener les pierres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que les pierres. _Elle_ se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour vérifier l'installation : la potion bouillonnait dans son chaudron, le pentagramme en poussière de fée était parfait de même que le cercle runique en os de dragon pilés. Les bougies étaient posées tout autour du cercle aux points stratégiques et le tapis de Babylone n'attendait plus qu'elle au centre du pentagramme avec, posée dessus, la statuette du dieu Khonsou, le masque d'Horus reposant dans sa main, _elle_ ne le mettrait qu'au dernier moment. Dès qu'_elle_ aurait les pierres du temps à poser au sommet de chaque branche du pentagramme. Il y avait juste un hic avec le rituel, il lui fallait verser sur le cercle runique du sang de sorcier. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui-ci d'un sang pur. Il fallait dire que pour une fois Malfoy l'avait bien aidé. _Elle _se mit à rire de façon démente en repensant à cet épisode. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant de ce qui l'attendait.

_Flash-back_

_Par un heureux hasard, _elle_ avait croisé la route du serpentard sur le chemin de traverse alors qu'il y avait une attaque. Ayant un diplôme de guérisseur secouriste, _elle_ s'était précipité quand certains des aurors avaient été blessés. Devant l'évidence que son amour ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux, _elle _s'était alors tournée vers les blessés. C'est là qu'_elle_ avait vu Malfoy se tenant un bras gauche en sang. L'excuse de tests en cas d'un éventuel empoisonnement lui avait donné la possibilité de prendre la quantité de sang dont _elle_ avait besoin pour le rituel. Mais son plus grand plaisir ce jour-là avait été de voir Drago Malfoy tomber dans les pommes en voyant son propre sang dans les tubes qu'_elle_ avait conjuré._

_Fin du flash-back_

Non vraiment c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur souvenir qu'_elle_ garderait de son rival. _Elle_ regarda sa montre avant de soupirer d'agacement. Ça faisait au moins 20 minutes que ce foutu elfe aurait dû arriver et _elle_ commençait à s'inquiéter : et s'il s'était fait prendre ? Non, son plan était trop parfait pour être découvert. _Elle_ commençait sérieusement à paniquer quand elle entendit un 'crac' de transplanage dans son dos.

XXX

Harry et Drago couraient maintenant dans le passage secret menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient demandé à Kikwi de continuer sa mission comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils devaient prendre le coupable en flagrant délit. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'une partie du passage s'était éboulée et ils avaient perdu du temps en déblayant un passage suffisant gros pour leur permettre de passer. Alors ils s'étaient mis à courir. En silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry ne parvenait pas à croire que _cette_ personne ait été assez folle pour vouloir le sauver. Ce rituel était extrêmement dangereux alliant magie noire et magie ancestrale. Même lui ne s'y risquerait pas et pourtant, lors de la bataille finale, il avait utilisé les deux, séparément, pour avoir toutes les chances de vaincre Voldemort. Même s'il n'était qu'une sorte de portail entre la magie et Voldemort, il avait failli succomber à la tentation et aujourd'hui il le payait amèrement. Alors vouloir combiner les deux en étant moins puissant magiquement pour le sauver lui avait le don d'augmenter sa fureur. Et sa culpabilité. S'il avait fait en sorte de se soigner, de s'en sortir, ils n'en seraient pas là. À tous risquer leur peau, Drago, lui et... non il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que c'était _cette personne_ le coupable dans toute cette histoire. Tant qu'il ne _l'_aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il refuserait d'admettre cette... ignominie comme vérité. Il avait encore espoir. Espoir que toute cette affaire ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Pour Drago, les réflexions étaient toutes autres. Il ne doutait pas de la véracité des propos de Kreattur. Non, il doutait des raisons de l'instigateur de toute cette affaire. La raison principale était sans nul doute Harry mais qu'est-ce que voulait vraiment accomplir la personne responsable ? Juste une guérison de l'âme et dans ce cas ils se dirigeaient droit dans la gueule du dragon parce que, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il fallait amener la personne à guérir aux portes de la mort alors que le Harry qui courait à ses côtés était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Ou alors était-ce l'autre propriété de la potion _Reviviae_, soit retrouver un amour perdu ? Cette dernière potion lui paraissait la plus plausible mais surtout la plus dangereuse parce que plus aléatoire. Comme il en avait parlé avec Harry, ce n'était qu'une interprétation des propriétés de la potion qui n'avait jamais été prouvée. Dans quel état allait se retrouver Harry à la fin du rituel ? Une marionnette ? Et encore fallait-il que le rituel fonctionne. Or il restait persuadé que _cette_ personne n'avait pas les pouvoirs nécessaires. Il pensait même que Harry ne les avait pas voire même Dumbledore ! Alors _elle_ ? Dans tous les cas, au risque de se répéter, ils se dirigeaient droit dans la gueule du dragon !

Une fois arrivés devant la trappe menant à l'intérieur de la cabane, Drago retint Harry par le bras.

« S'il te plaît Harry, quoiqu'il se passe, ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés. Si ce que Kreattur nous a dit est vrai, tu es en danger et nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons trouver à l'intérieur ! Je ne veux pas te perdre alors que notre histoire vient à peine de commencer ! Alors promets-moi que tu feras attention ! »

Ému, le brun croisa les bras derrière la nuque de son amant pour rapprocher leur visage et poser son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime Drago. Moi non plus je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. Je te le promets, je ferais attention mais à une seule condition : fais attention également. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Pour sceller cette promesse, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis ils se séparèrent avant de pénétrer aussi silencieusement que possible dans la cabane. Ils progressèrent de la même façon qu'ils étaient entrés : en silence. Mais la maison était vieille et malgré, tous leurs efforts, les planches craquaient sous leurs pas. Ce qui passait totalement inaperçu au milieu des craquements naturels de la maison branlante. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce, le salon plus exactement, d'où parvenaient deux voix : celle de Kikwi, l'elfe de maison mais aussi celle reconnaissable du coupable.

Armés de leur baguette, ils se regardèrent un instant avant de pénétrer dans le salon après le signal donné par Harry.

« C'est fini, rends-toi Ginny Weasley ! »

XXX

Ginny Weasley, car c'était bien elle, se retourna pour regarder l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître.

« Tu as ce que j'ai demandé ?

- Oui, mademoiselle. Tenez !

- Tu as fait du bon travail. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer. Tu peux partir. » Dit-elle avant de placer les pierres du temps aux endroits adéquats et de revêtir le masque d'Horus.

Puis elle se plaça sur le tapis de Babylone et commença l'incantation. Elle en était arrivée au moment où elle devait verser le sang de Malfoy sur le cercle runique quand celui-ci entra brusquement dans la pièce suivi de son amour, tous deux armés de leur baguette. Finalement, elle avait encore moins de temps qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais en fait ça tombait bien qu'Harry soit là, elle verrait ainsi en avant-première le résultat du rituel. C'était parfait !

« Poses ce que tu as dans ta main et éloignes-toi jusqu'au fond de la pièce ! Ordonna Drago tout en la maintenant sous le joug de sa baguette.

- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé. » Répondit Ginny tout en s'accroupissant pour poser le bol contenant le sang à terre.

Mais au dernier moment, elle versa le sang sur le cercle libérant la magie contenue dans celui-ci et dont elle avait besoin pour accomplir la fin de l'incantation du rituel.

Devant la déferlante de magie qui s'était soulevée comme une tornade, emportant les rares objets présents dans la pièce en dehors du cercle et protégeant la rouquine à l'intérieur de ce dernier, les deux aurors se jetèrent chacun d'un côté de l'entrée du salon tout en mettant les bras devant leur visage pour se protéger des objets volants. De ce fait, ils rompirent le contact avec Ginny qui put ainsi continuer l'incantation.

Une fois ceci fini, ce fut comme un signal et la magie commença à enfler, se concentrer dans une boule lumineuse de plus en plus dense. Et, en même temps que la boule magique grossissait, la lumière était plus intense, aveuglant les personnes présentes dans la pièce. L'atmosphère elle-même se faisait plus étouffante, chargée d'électricité. La panique s'insinuait dans les pores de chacun mais également la convoitise. Car la boule n'était ni plus ni moins que de la magie pure, si tentatrice. Harry ayant déjà connu cette sensation lors de la bataille finale et de par sa propre puissance magique put résister mais Ginny et Drago étaient attirés comme des mouches sur de la viande. Harry attrapa la main de Drago pour le faire reculer et une fois ceci fait commença à s'approcher de Ginny pour faire de même mais la boule se mit à trembler et Drago s'approcha de nouveau du centre magique. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait, comme si le rituel n'avait pas fonctionné. Du moins c'est ce qui se lisait sur le visage de Ginny. Et en effet, celle-ci avait peur, ça n'aurait pas dû se dérouler ainsi. La boule lumineuse aurait du se diriger vers Harry pour le 'ramener' à elle, même si ce moment n'était pas très détaillé dans le livre qu'elle avait trouvé, mais pas enfler ainsi et se mettre à trembler.

Elle ne comprenait pas ; qu'est-ce qui avait foiré ? Elle avait pourtant suivi à la lettre les indications du livre. Ça ne pouvait pas échouer, non, ça ne devait pas échouer ! Elle ne devait pas échouer si près du but ! Elle se rapprocha alors de la boule lumineuse en tendant la main pour essayer de la contrôler mais à peine l'avait-elle frôlée que celle-ci explosa. Le souffle magique les projeta tous les trois en arrière, Drago contre le mur de l'entrée de la pièce et Harry dans le couloir. Ginny se prit de plein fouet l'explosion magique et fut littéralement projetée contre le haut de la cheminée située derrière elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry fut le premier réveillé à constater les dégâts. Mais quand son regard se posa sur les deux corps inertes dans le salon dévasté son cœur manqua un battement et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Puis un cri de détresse enfla dans sa poitrine avant de franchir finalement ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait en courant vers son amant dont la moitié du corps était bloquée par un pan du mur.

« DRAGO ! NOOOON ! »

_À suivre !_

_Oui je sais, je vous abandonne pendant des mois pour finalement vous laisser sur cette fin encore plus sadique qu'au dernier chapitre mais hé faut ce qu'il faut pour vous maintenir en haleine ! Alors combien d'entre vous avait deviné qui était le 'voleur' ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites-le moi en cliquant sur le bouton en bas de la page ! Sinon petite précision : promis, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'attendre un an et demi pour avoir le dernier chapitre ! Parce que oui, la prochaine parution sera l'épilogue ! Et comme il est déjà écrit, il arrivera sur le site la semaine prochaine !_


	10. EpilogueBonus

Titre : Le sauveur

Auteur : Celikwi

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling.

Couple : HPDM

Genre : Drame

Raiting : M

Résumé : (ne tiens pas compte de la fin du tome 7) Après la guerre, Harry s'enfonce dans une dépression sans nom qui pourra l'aider à s'en sortir ? (désolée je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés)

Note de l'auteur : ATTENTION ceci est un slash mettant donc homophobe s'abstenir!

Note 2 : Cette fic est enfin finie ! Je me suis rendue compte il y a quelques heures qu'en fait l'épilogue était écrit depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne restait que la partie bonus _Tranches de vie_ à écrire. Puisque cette fic est enfin finie, je vais pouvoir désormais passer à autre chose !

**Épilogue**

_Une semaine plus tard._

C'était un jour froid, pluvieux et triste pour un 16 juin. À croire que la météo avait décidé de s'accorder avec l'humeur de chacun. Du moins, c'était ce que se disait Hermione Weasley, anciennement Granger, alors que le prêtre continuait son laïus devant la tombe ouverte. En même temps, un enterrement, surtout un comme celui-ci, n'avait rien de joyeux. Il était donc normal que tout lui semble gris, terne et triste. Elle avait beau y avoir réfléchi depuis que toute cette affaire était bouclée, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment une telle histoire avait pu avoir lieu sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle qui se targuait de voir les moindres petits détails du temps où ils faisaient leurs études à Poudlard et où son intelligence les avaient sortis de bien des galères. À quel moment les choses avaient-elles dérapé pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Ses propres problèmes de couples n'auraient jamais dû l'empêcher d'être là pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Alors que le prêtre autorisait la famille et les amis à s'approcher du cercueil pour un dernier hommage, Hermione tourna son regard vers Harry. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce que Minerva McGonagall lui avait affirmé : Malfoy avait-il vraiment réussi à lui rendre le sourire ? Parce que l'homme qu'elle voyait avait l'air si perdu, si désespéré, au bord de la rupture. Comme si rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était en dépression. Pour ça également elle s'en voulait : elle n'avait rien vu de l'état de son meilleur ami. Ou peut-être n'avait-elle rien voulu voir ? Dans tous les cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Le soutenir. C'est pourquoi, après avoir rendu un dernier hommage au défunt et prévenu son époux, elle se dirigea vers le brun.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. »

Elle savait que cette phrase était d'un banal affligeant mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit pour lui signaler sa présence. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse aussi fut-elle surprise lorsqu'Harry prit la parole.

« Je devais venir. Je lui devais bien ça. »

Il y avait tellement de douleur dans sa voix, de tristesse mais aussi de culpabilité. Émue, Hermione prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, pour le soutenir et lui montrer qu'elle était là. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry craque enfin et laisse échapper un long sanglot. Resserrant ses bras autour du brun, Hermione attendit que ce dernier exprime sa peine.

« Ça fait si mal, Hermy. Il me manque tellement. Je n'y arriverais pas ... pas sans lui.

- Je sais Harry, je sais. Mais je suis là. Ron et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi tu le sais ça ?

- Non pas Ron, pas après ce que je lui ai fait...

- Harry, tu n'es en rien responsable de tout ça. L'interrompit Hermione. Arrêtes de croire que tous les malheurs arrivent par ta faute. C'est on ne peut plus faux ! Ginny avait changé, comme beaucoup depuis la guerre. Nous sommes tous responsables moi, en tant que meilleure amie, Ron et les Weasley en tant que famille. Aucun de nous n'a su voir sa détresse, tout comme nous n'avons pas vu la tienne.

- Vous aviez vos propres démons à combattre. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu.

- Mais moi je m'en veux. Tu as toujours été là pour Ron et moi. C'est en partie grâce à toi si Ron et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. Et qu'avons-nous fait pour toi ? Rien.

- Si vous m'avez toujours assuré que vous seriez là si j'avais besoin. Mais j'avais peur. Peur du monstre que j'étais devenu. Du moins du monstre que je croyais être devenu.

- S'il y a une chose que l'on doit accorder à Mal... Drago c'est bien ça : t'avoir redonné confiance en toi ! »

Mais l'évocation de son amant ne fit que peiner encore plus Harry qui éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Pourtant Hermione savait qu'elle devait allait jusqu'au bout.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as été heureux avec lui. Ne perds pas espoir, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûre que le bonheur reviendra. Seulement seras-tu capable de lui pardonner ?

- Je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si je ne lui avais pas déjà pardonné Hermy. Murmura le brun, la tête enfouie dans le cou de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors vas le lui dire. »

Harry resta dans les bras de la brune quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Après avoir essuyé les traces de larmes, il se dirigea vers le cercueil qui avait été mis en terre. En passant près d'eux, il salua la famille Weasley, heureux tout de même de constater qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Il prit une rose blanche dans le seau prévu à cet effet et s'arrêta devant la tombe.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. J'espère seulement que de là où tu es tu sauras me pardonner. Adieu et repose en paix, Ginny. »

_Deux semaines plus tard, dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste._

« Je suis allé manger chez les Weasley aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ils ont fait pour me pardonner aussi vite. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je ne suis pas responsable mais depuis notre rupture entre Ginny et moi, j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait bien. Enfin je veux dire, on était d'accord tous les deux que tout ça ne nous mènerait à rien. Du moins j'ai cru qu'elle pensait pareil. Après ça ... je l'ai peut-être négligée ... je ne sais pas ... je me sentais si mal à ce moment-là ... j'avais l'impression d'être un poids mort. Et je ne voulais pas que mes amis me voient comme tel alors je me suis éloigné d'eux ... Je me suis isolé et finalement, je me suis fait encore plus de mal à moi mais je leur en ai fait à eux également. Et je n'ai pas su voir que Ginny avait besoin de moi. Molly et Hermione disent que je ne suis pas le seul à n'avoir rien vu de la détresse de Ginny. Que même eux ont leur part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. J'ai eu du mal mais finalement ils ont réussi à me faire accepter ce midi que je n'ai pas à porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Enfin c'est plutôt le coup de poing que j'ai reçu de Ron qui m'a le plus convaincu. »

Harry s'interrompit dans son monologue pour quitter son poste d'observation depuis la fenêtre de la chambre pour s'approcher du lit.

« Tu sais, c'est lui qui m'a le plus surpris aujourd'hui. C'est si dur de te voir ici parfois que je perds espoir. Et ce midi, j'ai craqué. Mais figures-toi que Ron t'as soutenu. À croire qu'il a eu une grande conversation avec Minerva et Hermione parce que déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter mon homosexualité qu'il accepte notre relation et qu'il la défende m'a fait chaud au cœur. Quand on connaît votre passé commun. Je sais qu'entre nous ça n'a pas toujours été tout rose. Mais votre différent entre Ron et toi date d'avant Poudlard. Et quand on voit le résultat entre nous, je me dis que si ... si tu te décidais enfin à revenir parmi nous, vous pourriez peut-être ... qui sait ... devenir amis. Oh je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça se fasse en une journée mais ... »

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait l'état de son amant, Harry s'interrompit. Trois semaines. Ça faisait déjà trois longues semaines, depuis l'explosion en fait, que Drago était dans le coma. S'il n'y avait aucune fissure sur la colonne vertébrale due au mur écroulé, le blond n'en avait pas moins eu une commotion cérébrale et un hématome en bas de la colonne qui se résorberait mais ça serait long et fastidieux, avec une période plus ou moins longue en fauteuil roulant. Et l'arrêt cardiaque de quelques minutes n'avait rien arrangé. Ginny, elle, était morte sur le coup et Drago était dans le coma. L'électro-encéphalogramme n'avait montré aucune séquelle et les médecins avaient retiré avec succès le respirateur artificiel. Mais plus le blond tardait à sortir du coma et plus les chances qu'il se réveille un jour s'amenuisaient. Soutenu par ses amis, Harry essayait de garder espoir mais voir son ange blond étendu là dans ce lit blanc, dans cette chambre aseptisée était comme en ce jour parfois trop dur à supporter. Alors tout en prenant la main de son ange, Harry le supplia.

« C'est dur Drago, je t'en prie. Reviens-moi. Je t'aime tant. Ce matin encore, je me suis réveillé avec le T-shirt en sang. Les coupures sont revenues, mon ange. Je ne supporterai pas encore bien longtemps de ne pas te voir t'éveiller à mes côtés. De ne plus voir tes yeux si magnifiques. De ne plus sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. De ne plus faire l'amour avec toi. Je n'en peux plus. Tu m'as ouvert les portes du Paradis en me donnant ton amour. Mais, plongé comme tu l'es dans ton sommeil, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné en enfer. Je ne demande qu'une chose : ouvres-les yeux ! »

Mais comme son appel restait encore une fois de plus sans réponse, Harry posa sa tête sur le lit, se cachant dans ses bras pour laisser enfin couler les larmes qui lui venaient chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette chambre, sa main droite tenant toujours celle Drago. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun son ne se fasse entendre autre que les sanglots du brun. Puis une paire d'yeux se mit à papillonner avant de finalement s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce et un murmure enroué se fit alors entendre.

« _Harry »_

_Fin._

**Tranches de vie**

« Mr Malfoy, vous êtes dans un hôpital, ici ! Les courses de fauteuils roulants ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte du bâtiment en général et dans les couloirs en particulier ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous ennuyez en attendant votre compagnon que vous devez entraîner les autres patients dans vos délires dangereux. Dany, tu ne devrais pas suivre les exemples des adultes pour ce qui est des bêtises. Je te rappelle qu'Anthony t'attends pour ta rééducation. »

L'infirmière en chef s'éloigna après son sermon, pestant après ces inconscients sans remarquer que les deux interpelés lui tiraient la langue dans son dos. Même si elle aimait beaucoup ses patients ces deux-là avaient le don de la faire tourner en bourrique depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en salle de rééducation. Mais elle devait avouer qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés : elle était persuadée que la présence de l'adulte auprès du jeune Dany permettrait à ce dernier de surmonter sa colère d'être en fauteuil à cause de sa maladie. Mieux, Draco Malfoy poussait le petit garçon de cinq ans à se surpasser lors des séances de kinésithérapie. Il semblait même à l'infirmière O'Railey que le survivant s'était pris d'affection pour le petit orphelin. Ah si seulement le couple voulait adopter Dany… ça ne faisait peut-être que 6 mois qu'ils se connaissaient tous les 3 mais il y avait une complicité telle entre eux que les membres du personnel de l'hôpital ne connaissant pas leur passé les prenaient pour une famille…

Oui l'infirmière était persuadée qu'ils étaient faits pour former une belle famille. Même si l'adulte avait parfois un comportement très immature et éreintant pour ses nerfs.

« Mr Malfoy, qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ? Retournez immédiatement dans votre chambre ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait…

_HPDM_

« Aller Dray, fais un effort !

- J''aimerais t'y voir tiens, ce n'est pas toi qui te trouves dans ce fauteuil roulant !

- Draco Malfoy ! Que dirait Dany s'il t'entendait ?

- Il dirait qu'il me comprend lui au moins ! J'en ai marre tu entends ? Marre de faire ses putains d'exercices, marre d'être dans ce maudit fauteuil roulant et marre que tu sois tout le temps sur mon dos ! »

Au moment même où ces mots avaient été prononcés, Draco sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Et l'expression blessée de son compagnon ne faisait que lui confirmer cet état de fait.

« Harry, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Si, tu l'as dit c'est que tu l'as pensé. Puisque ma présence n'est pas tolérée, je m'en vais. Je passerai te prendre dans deux jours pour l'anniversaire de Dany. » Conclut Harry en quittant le salon de Drago pour chercher sa veste dans le vestibule et retourner dans son appartement.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, signe que son petit-ami était parti, Draco laissa toute sa peine et sa frustration s'exprimer en libérant ses larmes. Parfois, sa paralysie temporaire était trop lourde à porter comme en ce jour. Malheureusement, cela s'exprimait par une mauvaise humeur accrue et souvent c'était Harry qui en faisait les frais. La plupart du temps, Harry ne disait rien mais les grimaces et la tristesse sur son visage parlaient pour lui. Cette fois-ci avait été la fois de trop. Draco oubliait un peu trop souvent durant ces périodes de crise que son amour se remettait difficilement de sa dépression et que s'il tenait c'était justement grâce à sa présence. En lui reprochant d'être sur son dos, c'est comme s'il lui disait qu'il en avait marre que son amour s'accroche à lui pour se maintenir à flot. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Draco adorait quand Harry était aux petits soins pour lui, sauf en ce qui concernait les fameux exercices de rééducation.

« Pff, je sais que je vais devoir ramer pour me faire pardonner ce coup-ci. » Songea l'ancien serpentard en commençant les exercices.

_HPDM_

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et époux. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ça avait été une belle cérémonie. Les invités étaient émus juste ce qu'il fallait. Leurs tenues étaient sobres mais élégantes. D'ailleurs Draco se fit la note mentale d'effeuiller très lentement son amour lorsqu'ils pourraient se retrouver enfin seuls tous les deux dans leur chambre. Mais ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Il y avait d'abord le vin d'honneur, les toasts des témoins, pourvu que celui de la belette soit à la hauteur. Ensuite, il y aurait le repas, l'ouverture du bal avec la danse des mariés et le gâteau. Alors seulement à ce moment, il pourrait s'éclipser avec son amour. Autant dire que cela allait être long.

S'il y avait une chose que Draco aurait à critiquer sur le mariage de Lucas Brinkman et son compagnon Gabriel Smith, car oui par un étrange coup du sort, le professeur de potion n'était autre que le compagnon secret de Lucas, était que le repas trainait un peu trop en longueur. Promis, pour leur mariage dans deux mois, les invités auront un buffet pour le repas et sitôt le gâteau coupé et avalé, il emmènerait Harry dans leur chambre nuptiale pour lui faire l'amour durant les deux semaines de leur lune de miel !

_HPDM_

« Veuillez parapher toutes les pages et signer tous les deux sur la dernière, s'il vous plaît. Demanda la femme assise en face d'eux pendant qu'Harry et Draco s'exécutaient. Merci ! Eh bien voilà, messieurs Potter-Malfoy vous voilà les tuteurs légaux de Dany. »

Alors que l'assistante sociale rangeait les papiers signés, le jeune garçon désormais âgé de 7 ans sauta aux cous de ses deux nouveaux papas.

_HPDM_

« Papa, Père, je vous présente Eléonore, ma petite amie. »

Ce fut tout ce que trouva à dire Dany à ses papas lorsque ces derniers l'avaient surpris lui et la jeune fille de 16 ans comme lui, nus comme des vers et prêts à passer à l'acte dans son lit d'adolescent.

_HPDM_

Draco se remémorait tous ces moments qui avaient ponctués sa vie avec Harry debout devant sa pierre tombale. Ça faisait trois jours que son amour l'avait quitté. Crise cardiaque. Apparemment, la libération de cette magie ancestrale lors de la bataille finale n'avait pas été sans conséquence sur le corps frêle d'Harry, rongeant ce dernier de l'intérieur. Cela avait d'abord commencé par une grande perte de poids deux ans auparavant, avant de découvrir que la moelle osseuse avait été touchée. Puis c'était le cœur qui avait donné des signes de faiblesse, il y a quelques mois. Finalement, celui-ci avait lâché. Mais Draco ne regrettait rien. Il avait vécu une belle vie. Il sentait que sa fin était proche. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous pensé qu'il partirait le premier.

Il avait été gravement touché par une pneumonie durant l'hiver et depuis chaque changement de température ou de climat trop brusque était un danger pour lui. Quand Harry avait fini par guérir de sa leucémie, il était déjà trop tard pour déménager et quitter le climat trop humide d'Angleterre. Alors maintenant qu'Harry était parti, il n'allait pas commencer à se battre. Au contraire, il était pressé d'aller le rejoindre.

Comme si elle sentait la noirceur de ses pensées, sa petite-fille vient le prendre par le bras pour le soutenir le long du chemin vers la sortie du cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Alors qu'il allait tourner au coin de l'allée, Draco se tourna vers la dernière demeure de son époux, ses yeux lançant la promesse de l'y rejoindre bientôt.

Sur une stèle de marbre blanc, on pouvait lire :

_Harry Potter_

_1980-2075_

_Au sauveur, à notre ami, à mon père, à mon amour._

_Repose en__ paix._

* * *

_Voilà cette fois c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Une petite review ?_


End file.
